Unforeseen Consequences
by Varmint
Summary: That bet... That damned bet was the beginning of all of Denmark's problems. If he had never joined Prussia in a drinking contest, he never would've gotten drunk. And if he had never gotten drunk, then he wouldn't find himself trying to sneak out of Norway's bedroom as discreetly as possible. Story for my good friend, thenordic5forever. Mpreg. DenNor.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Prussia! I bet I'm an awesomer drinker than you!"

"You're on, un-awesome viking!"

That bet... That damned bet was the beginning of all of Denmark's problems. If he had never joined Prussia in a drinking contest, he never would've gotten drunk. And if he had never gotten drunk, then he wouldn't find himself trying to sneak out of Norway's bedroom as discreetly as possible.

Denmark felt the need to groan extremely loudly as he found that his clothing was strewn all around Norway's room, but refrained from doing so out of fear of waking the slightly shorter man up. As quietly as he could, Denmark got up from the bed, but gasped in shock at the pain that shot up his back.

His eyes widened at what this meant and tears began to build. "No way..." He gasped, his right hand moving to rub at his sore backside. "How much did I drink yesterday?"

He somehow managed to limp his way around the room to fetch all of his clothing, and without even bothering to shower, he dressed as quickly as his pain would allow.

After getting dressed in his red dress shirt, black slacks, and shoes, Denmark threw his tie over his neck without even bothering to tie it. Then, with tears brimming in his eyes, he limped out of the room as quietly as he could.

The walk of shame to his house was excruciatingly painful. He didn't have crazy nights of sex often- not after his wild viking days- and he certainly never bottomed whenever he caved to his needs. Not once had he been taken by another man...

One loose tear fell from Denmark's eyes and he quickly scrubbed at his cheek, glaring darkly at the smooth pavement below him.

Just what had he been thinking while he was drunk? Had he been thinking at all? ... Nah! That wasn't like him at all! And, if he remembered correctly, Prussia had brought England along for their drinking contest, which meant the three most dangerous nations when drunk were together to do something pretty stupid.

Just as Denmark groaned into his hands, he felt his phone start vibrating in his pants pocket. He jumped slightly at the sudden movement, but still grabbed his phone and answered the call.

"Hello? Who's this?"

There was silence on the other side for a second or two, then Denmark hissed when Prussia screamed in his ear, _"Denmark-O! Where did you disappear to yesterday night?!" _

Denmark groaned in pain at Prussia's loud tone, which was not helping his hangover at all, then growled his answer, "Where the hell were you, Prussia?"

Again there was silence from the other line, then Prussia belched loudly, _"Damn, North__! You missed one crazy night yesterday! Iggy and I both passed out after our twentieth or thirtieth beer, only to wake up in bed with two extremely hot chicks! Apparently they were Roderich and Francis! Who knew Iggy's magic actually worked?"_

Denmark cursed silently as his head rang even more painfully than before, Prussia's yells not helping his mood as he made his way back to his home.

"We all know it works, Prussia. Both you and I have been turned into women countless times..." Denmark breathed in slightly as he finally saw his home. "Look, I have to get off the phone. I need to bathe."

_"Oh ho ho! Did someone have a crazy, wild, hot night of incredibly AWESOME S-"_

Denmark ended the call before Prussia could finish his sentence, completely not in the mood to even think about what had happened to him. So, stuffing his phone in slack's pockets, Denmark limped as fast as he could to his home and locked himself inside, shutting himself away from the world for quite some time.

* * *

"North, you un-awesome bastard! Open the damn door and let me in! I am freezing!" Prussia screamed and banged the door to Denmark's home, glaring at the annoying flag painted on it.

"Maybe you should give him some space, Gilbert." England sighed as he stood behind the Prussian, arms crossed and head throbbing slightly in annoyance.

"No way, Iggy! The bastard's been hiding from us for three whole weeks! He even missed a fucking World Meeting!" Prussia growled at him, then proceeded to bang on the door once more.

England sighed at his friend's insistence, then looked up in shock when the door's lock was unlatched. Prussia's hand fell from the door and he stared at it in shock, completely curious as to what they would find behind the door. Slowly the brightly painted door opened to reveal a scowling Denmark who only wore a large red shirt and baggy pajama pants.

"What the hell, Prussia?" The Dane hissed, glaring at the albino darkly. "What are you doing here?"

Prussia blinked at his friend, shocked at what he saw. Denmark's blonde hair was not sticking up like always, but instead fell all over his head, somewhat obstructing his eyes. Not only that, but he was pale. Paler than he should be. And his blue eyes... Seemed dull.

"We were worried about you, Denmark." England stepped forward when he noticed Prussia was not going to speak, too busy looking Denmark over. "You didn't go to the World Meeting."

Denmark hissed slightly, "I called in sick. Didn't Germany tell you?"

England frowned as he turned to Prussia, who chuckled a bit nervously now. "He he... No?"

Both England and Denmark glared at the albino, but Denmark's face shifted from one of anger into one of urgency in less than a second.

"Denmark? Matthias? What's wrong?" Prussia asked as he noticed the man's change, only to gasp in shock when Denmark took off running.

England and Prussia looked at each other for a second before they both set off to run after the Dane, shocked to find him enter the bathroom and empty his stomach's content into the toilet. Prussia was shocked and disgusted at the sight before him, but England quickly ran to comfort Denmark.

He rubbed at the blonde's back as he leaned against the toilet, murmuring soft words to soothe the Dane. It took a few minutes before Denmark was done, but once he was he finally allowed Prussia and England to see the tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong with me?"

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

After Denmark's small moment, England quickly ushered him into the living room, telling Prussia to make some tea.

"How long has this been happening, Matthias?" England asked softly as he sat down beside the blonde country, noting how Denmark seemed to curl away from him.

"I... I'm not sure. Two weeks maybe?" Denmark murmured softly, wrapping his arms around his middle.

England cocked an eyebrow at Denmark's odd actions, completely confused by them. Usually Denmark was happy and smiling, being the first to initiate physical contact. But now he was so sad and even shirked away from England's touch. One of the men he trusted with his life.

England sighed softly as he heard Prussia curse in German, only to hear glass breaking. Denmark visibly tensed at the loud noise, making England's confusion grow.

"Have you been vomiting often? Is this normal?" England softly pried, making Denmark's sad blue eyes turn to him.

This was wrong. Denmark was _never_ supposed to be sad. This was the same nation that used to drag him out to drink with Prussia to get so drunk they would forget their worries... This was not their Denmark and England would _kill_ whoever had gotten him so sad.

Denmark looked down to not have to meet England's intense gaze, speaking softly. "Every afternoon, a bit after breakfast. I used to throw up after lunch and dinner, too... But I just stopped eating that..."

England's eyes went from soft to worried after he said that, but the gentleman wasn't allowed to say anything as Prussia sped into the room to kneel before Denmark, having forgotten the tea he was preparing.

"What the hell, North? You can't not eat! You're going to die like that!" Prussia gasped as he held Denmark's face in his hands, his red eyes showing just how worried he was.

Denmark closed his eyes tightly to not look into those red orbs, body shaking slightly. "I-I know that!" He gasped quietly, wrapping his arms even tighter around his stomach. "But I c-can't keep anything d-down!"

The Dane then allowed his head to fall onto Prussia's shoulder, unable to control his frazzled emotions anymore. He cried into the Prussian's shoulder, shocking Prussia so much he stayed still, not moving an inch. But England was quick to comfort him yet again, rubbing his back while he whispered small words in his ear.

"You're going to be okay, Matthias... We're going to get you to a doctor and he will fix you up." England spoke softly into the blonde's ear, but he just shook his head.

"What if I die? W-What will happen then? What will happen to my country?" Denmark sobbed quietly, managing to break both his friends' hearts with those simple questions.

But Prussia refused to be so pessimistic, so he grabbed Denmark's shoulders and pushed him off slightly so the blonde was looking into his eyes. "You're not going to die, Matthias. You're country is doing well and will continue like that." Prussia spoke determinedly. "Like Iggy said, we're going to take you to the doc and you'll be okay."

Denmark sniffled softly as the tears continued to fall down his cheeks, then gasped softly when England wiped them away.

"You're going to drink the small tea Prussia prepared, then we're taking you to my doctor. He knows how to deal with countries."

England's tone was final, the kind he only used when he was extremely serious, so Denmark dried his tears as best he could as he nodded. England nodded himself, then looked at Prussia, who nodded back.

"I'll get it now..." He muttered, then left the room.

As soon as he was gone Denmark scooted to sit closer to England, who had no qualms about comforting his friend as he threw an arm around the Dane's shoulders.

"You're going to be okay, Matthias." England murmured softly as Denmark curled into him. "I promise."

* * *

"No! There's no way that's true! You're computers are screwed up!" Prussia screamed at the British doctor's face, all the while Denmark sat on the medical table clutching at his stomach.

His eyes were wide and hollow, not focused on anything.

"I am sorry, Prussia, but I've already run all the tests I can! I am extremely sure that Denmark is pregnant!" The doctor defended himself with his clipboard, holding it in front of his face to try to hide from Prussia's wrath.

But this only made Prussia start ranting about the unawesomness of British medicine and how they should have just gone straight to West to diagnose Denmark. England frowned from the other side of the room with his arms crossed, observing Denmark quietly.

The blonde had not moved since the doctor had initially given him the news, not even to try to help reign in Prussia's annoyance.

"I don't think you understand, bastard! There's no way Denmark could be pregnant! Even if he wasn't a guy, he's never been a bottom! That's not how he rolls!"

These harsh words made Denmark curl into himself, wrapping his arms tightly around his knees. England noted this and briskly walked towards Prussia, smacking him upside the head.

"What the hell, Iggy?!" Prussia yelled his annoyance, but only received another smack upside the head.

"Shut up, wanker. You're upsetting Denmark."

Prussia looked at him as if he were insane, then twisted his head to look at Denmark. He gasped when he saw how sad his friend was, with his head tucked into his knees while he rocked himself softly. Prussia glared dangerously at the doctor before he went up to his friend, wrapping his arms tightly around the Dane.

England frowned deeply as he saw this, then turned to his doctor.

"Is it usual?" The human asked, pushing his glasses up his nose. "For country people to become pregnant?"

England shook his head softly, "I don't think so... I've _never_ heard of this, not in my many years."

The doctor then grabbed England's elbow and pulled him farther from the Dane and the Prussian, not wanting to be heard. "You have... turned him into a girl many times before, correct?"

England quirked an eyebrow at the question, but still nodded slowly. "When he and Prussia have asked it, and when they deserved to be punished for being idiot? Yes."

The doctor breathed in at the answer, frowning softly. "I have a theory, and it's _only_ a theory, but could it possibly be that you having changed his body so many times ended with him having _both_ female and male reproductive organs?"

The Brits green eyes widened in shock and his whole face was just surprised at the man's thoughts, and without a single word, he turned around and composed his face, walking away from the doctor. "Prussia, Denmark, come on. Maybe we _should_ get a second opinion."

Prussia smiled widely at this, but Denmark just looked at him in sadness. "Finally! We'll get to West and he'll tell us what's wrong with you! Not like this quacker!"

The doctor frowned at the insult but didn't say anything as the three countries left his office. If they didn't want to believe him, it was okay. He just hoped no harm would fall upon the unborn child in their search for the untrue answer.

* * *

After hours of Germany examining the blonde Dane, he came to the same conclusion as England's doctor. "If you would like, I could write up some prescriptions for yourself and the baby. I believe you've had a fever mixing in with the pregnancy, and that's never good."

Prussia had literally tackled his brother after those words left his mouth, both Germans struggling as they both grappled for dominance. England shook his head softly as they fought, then turned to Denmark, only to find him with his hand covering his mouth while tears streamed down his face.

"Shut up you bloody gits!" England yelled at the men on the floor, making Germany blush in slight in embarrassment and Prussia glare at him. "Clearly this is not what Denmark needs! He needs friends around to help him, not fighting each other over the dumbest of things!"

"Shove it, Iggy!" Prussia growled at the Englishman, but still got up from the floor and helped his brother up. "What do we do now?"

Germany scratched at the back of his head as he looked down at the sobbing Denmark, unsure of how to react. "Get him home, England. Prussia and I will be there in a few hours with his medicine. Maybe after it he'll finally be able to eat something."

England nodded at the German and turned to Denmark, murmuring into his ear softly. Denmark got off the comfortable bed slowly and almost tensely, leaving both Prussia and Germany extremely worried. Once both men were gone, Prussia grabbed Germany's shoulder tightly.

"Is he really, West?" He asked in a sad tone, making Germany's eyes soften.

"You saw the test results, Prussia. The only other way to make sure would be ultrasound but we do not have that kind of technology."

Prussia frowned as he crossed his arms, then sighed. "Fine... Let's just... Let's get his stupid medicine. I don't like seeing his sad and unawesome face. He's supposed to be happy and awesome..."

**I've never experienced pregnancy before, so information could be wrong. But, hey, it's my story! **

**Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a whole week before Denmark could keep food down. His forming fever had died down with all the medicine Germany had given him, so that allowed him to finally eat without throwing up. But it was another week before he even spoke to someone that wasn't England.

Denmark's silence had hit Prussia and Germany pretty hard; the albino more so than his brother; because he had never done this. He had never cut himself off from the world. That just wasn't Denmark.

Luckily, neither Prussia nor Germany were the kind to give up on their friends. They would visit England and Denmark every day of the week, bringing Legos and sweets as tokens to break Denmark's silence.

And after a whole week of this, Denmark smiled softly and started speaking to them once more. Prussia had cheered loudly and hugged the blonde tightly while Germany smiled back at him, but neither country missed the small frown sent their way by England.

One day after a joint lunch Denmark had fallen asleep on the couch, allowing the German brothers to speak with England.

"What's wrong, Iggy? You seem more worried than usual." Prussia spoke up, looking at England, who was seated across him in the dining room table.

Germany turned to the Englishman as well, blue eyes shining with interest.

"Denmark's clearly getting better, but I'm worried. We don't know who the father is."

Prussia's relaxed smile instantly turned into a deep frown, red eyes narrowing in anger. "And we don't need to know either! Whoever that bastard is, he hurt Denmark! He doesn't deserve to know about his child!" Prussia slammed his hand onto the table beneath him, getting up so brusquely that he knocked his chair over.

England sighed as he shook his head, all the while Germany glared at his older brother. "That is not up for you to decide, Prussia. If Denmark wants the father in the baby's life, he will say so."

Prussia glared at his brother, then England stood up to stop a fight from starting. "This is Denmark's choice, Prussia. And if he decides the Father should be here, then he will be here. But if Denmark decides this and the Father chooses to stay away..." England trailed away, eyes narrowing dangerously.

Prussia smiled sadistically as he picked up England's line of thought, "Then we'll have to take some drastic measures to make the Father understand just how badly he screwed up..."

Germany shook his head at both sadistic nations, then looked to the living room when he heard Denmark groan. "While you two plot against the Father of Denmark's child, I am going to make sure he is okay." Germany murmured as he got up from his chair, walking away before his brother or England could chastise him.

The tall blonde walked into the living room to find Denmark curled up into a ball on the sofa, frowning slightly with his eyes shut tight. Germany frowned at how tense the man was but just walked up to him and crouched down, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I am here, _Dänemark._ There is no need for bad dreams to bother you..." Germany said soothingly, all the while Denmark only continued to curl in on himself.

"N-No..." He whispered, shaking his head from side to side.

Germany frowned at what the nightmare could be, but didn't leave Denmark's side. "N-Norge... Come back..." Denmark whispered softly, making Germany's eyes widen in shock.

"Norway?" He asked softly, but kept quiet as Denmark continued whining.

"I swear... It's you... You're the father..."

Germany gasped softly as Denmark allowed one tear to fall, making him immediately start to worry. Okay, if Denmark's nightmare gave any indication, Norway was the Father... And Denmark was worried he wouldn't accept their child...

"Hey West!" Prussia called from the kitchen, making him jump and straighten up.

He fixed his shirt and pants before he looked up, only to find Prussia smirking slightly at him. Clearly the albino wanted to mock him for having found him comforting Denmark, but Germany spoke before Prussia could ridicule him.

"What is it, Prussia?"

"We need to talk over some things with Iggy about Denmark. Some... issues have come up..."

Germany cocked an eyebrow at this but still followed his brother into the kitchen, glancing back to Denmark slightly to find the blonde staring back at him with wide and fear filled eyes.

Well shit...

* * *

Denmark breathed in deeply as Germany soothingly rubbed his shoulder, Prussia glaring at anyone that got too close to the trio.

"Are you sure I can't just disappear for ten or eleven months? I'm pretty sure no one would miss me!" Denmark smiled as if to encourage the Germans to listen to him, but only got frowns as his answers.

"Matthias, even America is starting to ask questions, and he's the most oblivious country in this universe!" Prussia scolded him slightly, making the Dane sigh and hang his head.

It had been another week since Germany had heard of Denmark's secret, and Denmark was not happy. Not only because Germany hadn't spoken to him yet, but also because he would have to go to today's World Meeting, where he would have to announce his leave of a year.

"I get called by your Nordic brothers every day because Prussia doesn't allow them to see you." Germany added softly, wanting to soothe Denmark instead of rile him up. "The whole world is getting worried because of your absence, Denmark."

Denmark sighed heavily as he leaned into Germany's shoulder, hugging his own body tightly. Germany shook his head softly as Denmark just closed his eyes and relaxed against him, but he didn't object. Usually England would be around to offer physical comfort, but right now the Brit was trying to calm an angry America.

"I can't believe Iggy left me now..." Denmark sniffled lightly, which made Prussia instantly jump up and wrap his jacket around the slightly taller man.

Denmark glared at the albino but still snuggled into the jacket, deciding that the warmth was well deserved.

They were in the middle of a park in Copenhagen, waiting for England, all the three men dressed with jackets and mitts because of how cold the weather had been lately.

"He had to stop America from bursting into your home and screaming at you, North." Prussia's eyes softened at the sight of his sad friend, but he just sat down on Denmark's left and threw his arms behind the bench's back.

Germany rolled his eyes at his brother's actions but rubbed at Denmark's shoulder nevertheless. "Look, Matthias, all you have to do is wait for the end of the meeting and tell the other nations that you won't be doing your country work for a year. You already have the approval of your boss, what the others say doesn't really matter."

Denmark scrunched his nose lightly, "Well my Boss was nice enough... And he _knows_ I'm pregant..." He whispered this, not wanting to be overheard, "But the other countries won't know that... They'll just think I'm being lazy."

Prussia growled softly at his friend's insecurity, hoping that these were the hormones speaking and not really Denmark, but brightened up when he saw England nearing them. The Englishman held a bag of goodies in one hand and another of some department store in the other hand, a small frown on his face.

"Bloody weather." He mumbled under his breath as he allowed Prussia to hug him, glaring at the sky as if it was the bane of his existence. "Next time we're meeting somewhere warmer."

"And where would that be, Iggy?" Denmark asked curiously, looking at his friend with wide eyes.

England only smiled down at him, his eyes softening instantly. "I don't know. Maybe Southern Ireland. He may not like me, but he sure enjoys our drunken misadventures."

Denmark smiled softly at the thought, then looked down at the bags in England's hands. "What's in there?"

The Brit made a small noise of remembering something as he looked down at his hands, then passed the smaller bag over to Prussia. "Canada happened to be in America's home when I went to set him straight. I explained that you're passing through some tough times, so the lad was nice enough to send some of his maple cookies. He remembered how much you loved them."

Denmark's smile instantly brightened at his friend's kind words, all the while Prussia jumped in excitement and Germany's eyes lit up. It was no secret that the German brothers loved their maple cookies.

"Don't be selfish, Prussia, two for you and no more. They're all supposed to be for Denmark." England chastised softly, then raised the bigger bag.

Denmark cocked an eyebrow at this, but didn't move from his spot snuggling into Germany. "I, uh... You may hate me for this, Matthias, but I felt I had to do this..." England stuttered softly, then put his hand in the bag and pulled out his favorite coat.

His three friends looked it over, trying to understand the Brit's words, but when they couldn't figure it out, Germany spoke up.

"Um... What- exactly- did you do to it, England?"

England quickly folded it back up and stuck it into the bag, handing it to Denmark. "I had it altered slightly so it's looser all over Denmark's body."

This immediately made the Dane blush violently, but England explained further. "Your bump's starting to be noticeable, Matthias. I just don't want you feeling too uncomfortable for this Meeting."

Denmark wanted to be angry with his friend, really, he did. But after admitting that, yeah, his shirt's were beginning to be a bit tighter and he didn't really mind it, Denmark couldn't find it in himself to even feel annoyed. Instead he just snuggled deeper into Germany's side and smiled brightly at all his friends.

"How did I get so lucky with you all?"

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Denmark was nervous. This was his first time in a World Meeting since his drunken mistake and he couldn't help but feel extremely anxious. From what his three friends; more like caretakers and nannies now-a-days; had told him, most countries were worried about him, so he really had no way of getting out of this.

The Dane breathed in and out slowly as he paced his hotel room, right hand on his stomach as he waited for Prussia. England was an honest country and Denmark knew he was beginning to show a little, so he was kind of glad his friend had altered his coat. Now it just looked slightly bigger on him, but nothing seemed off about it.

He had been worried all week long over anything that he could think of. He had been worried over his pregnancy. He had been worried about Norway and his fellow Nordics, thoughts turning dark whenever he thought of how to break Norway the news. He had worried over today, completely insecure as to how the countries would take his announced absence.

Denmark started to pace even faster as he remembered all his worries, his nerves beginning to get the best of him. Fortunately, before he could have a panic attack, Prussia entered the hotel room with a flourish.

"The Awesome Prussia is here!" He announced with a smirk, only for that to fall into a frown as he noticed the hyperventilating Denmark. "Are you worrying now, North? That is very un-awesome."

Denmark frowned at him but breathed in deeply, already feeling his nerves calming down because of Prussia's presence.

"Anyways, we're supposed to be getting down to the main floor in a minute or two. West told me that he can only hold off the other countries for so long." Prussia waved his hand dismissively, all the while Denmark nodded with a frown.

"Okay. Let me... Let me just collect myself and we can head out."

Prussia sighed in an exaggerated manner but still allowed Denmark to recover himself, busying himself with poking the wall beside him. Once Denmark was finally calm, Prussia grabbed him by the shoulders and steered him out of the room, taking him through the back doors of the hotel to entered through the back of the building the meeting was being held.

"You're lucky you have such awesome friends, you know?" Prussia smirked as he led the slightly taller man into the conference room, which only held Germany and England inside.

Denmark sighed but nodded, "Believe me, Prussia, I know."

Prussia's smirk never faltered as he sat Denmark down beside Germany's chair; which was in the middle because he was holding the meeting this time around; then he sat down on Denmark's other side. Denmark quirked a questioning eyebrow at him, which just got a laugh from the albino.

"West is allowing to stay in this meeting because you might need my help." Prussia then shrugged as England sat down on Germany's other side. "When are they getting here?"

And just as Prussia asked that, the doors to the meeting room burst open and a wave of countries entered.

Denmark immediately slouched in his chair to avoid being seen, but from the looks sent his way by the Nordics, he knew there was no way to hide this time.

* * *

"Denmark? You have something to announce?" Germany asked his fellow blonde at the end of the meeting, which made all of the world's countries look at him with intrigue in their eyes.

The blonde had been tense the whole meeting, looking down at the table to avoid any kind of contact, and wasn't really expecting to be called on. So he jumped up slightly when Germany addressed him, then cleared his throat and nodded softly.

The nervous Dane then got up and looked around the room, gulping heavily when he saw Norway's especially intense gaze. Normally Norway wouldn't be looking at him like this... He knew...

"Yes, thank you, Germany... Um..." He stuttered slightly, then he looked down at the table and up at the surrounding countries. "I have come across an unexpected... _issue_..." He dragged slightly. "And will not be able to do my country job for the next year. I have already spoken with my boss and he has already found a solution on the paperwork and meetings, so all that is left to do is announce that I will not be coming to another World Meeting."

There was shocked silence after Denmark said this, which gave him time to nod at Germany, and sit down, before an uproar started.

"Denmark! Are you okay?!" America's voice was clear and loud over the uproar, being the only country to usually scream. "Did the Commie get you!?"

Denmark sighed and shook his head as Prussia grabbed his hand, squeezing it for reassurance. Most of the screams were of outrage at a country person abandoning his duties, but few were actually worried about Denmark's well being. Prussia growled as Germany and England tried to regain control of the people, but they eventually gave up and motioned for Denmark to leave.

Prussia immediately got him out of the room and started leading him away from the meeting room, but before they were out of the building, they were met by the Nordics, who all seemed worried and confused.

"Denmark? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is someone threatening you?" Finland asked as soon as he could, running towards the taller man to hug him softly.

"No, Finny, it's not that." Denmark sighed as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man, knowing that this was the only way to calm the worried Finn.

"Then why are you not going to be doing your job for a whole year?" Iceland's tone was more calmed than worried, but Denmark could still see the fear in the younger man's eyes.

Denmark sighed softly, letting go of Finland. "It's... personal, Icy. I just need some personal time to solve this."

Both Norway's and Sweden's gaze was steely and cold, both men seemingly seeing right through Denmark's half-assed lie. "Why have you not been receiving visitors for the past month, Denmark? Has Prussia not told you we've wanted to see you?"

Norway's voice was equal to his gaze, cold and distrustful. Denmark actually shivered slightly at this, and the Nordics clearly saw, but Prussia quickly covered it up by wrapping his jacket around Denmark's shoulders.

"He's had a fever for the past month, idiots. I didn't let you guys in because I didn't want you infected too."

Finland and Iceland were immediately relieved to hear that it hadn't been anything too serious, but neither Sweden nor Norway allowed their true emotions to be seen. Norway just continued glaring at Denmark, as if by doing this for so long he'd get Denmark to tell him the truth.

And Denmark felt sad because he might have done just that if Germany hadn't arrived at that moment.

"Ah, Prussia, Denmark, I thought you were going back to the hotel room to get everything packed?"

Both men turned around with grateful smiles to have someone to distract the Nordics, but the other four weren't so glad. "Yes, you're right West! Come on, North, let's get going! You don't want to know what West does when I blatantly ignore his commands!"

Germany glared at his older brother, "I yell at you and ban you from eating wurst for a month."

Prussia giggled evilly after Germany said this, leaning in close to Denmark's ear to whisper-yell, "That's what he says here... You don't want to see his collection."

"East! Get moving! Now!" Germany's face was beet red with embarrassment and anger, which immediately got Denmark to smile.

"Come on, North! Bye-Bye Nordic Four! Call if you want to see Denmark!" Prussia called as he pushed the taller man away from the group, which just got him heated glares from Norway and Sweden while Finland called goodbye.

Denmark sighed in relief as his friend continued to push him away, but he chanced one glance behind him, only to find Norway looking directly at him.

'We're going to talk about this later.'

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Denmark wasn't able to sleep that night. The room he was staying in had two beds, so Prussia had made himself comfortable on the first one he could find, but no matter how sleepy Denmark was, he wasn't able to fall asleep.

He tossed and turned and even threw off his comforter and blankets in frustration, but he just wasn't tired. Denmark growled in irritation as he threw his legs off the side of the bed, then he grabbed Prussia's jacket, put it on, and walked out of the room. Germany wasn't cold this time of the year or anything, but Denmark had been feeling chilly for the past month.

It was four in the morning, way too late for the countries that were responsible and too early for the ones that partied the night away, so Denmark wasn't worried about meeting any of them.

He had gone down to a little café that was open 24 hours in the hotel, gotten himself a hot chocolate, and wandered in the lobby a bit. He didn't want to think now, but couldn't help it.

So many things had changed since that night. For starters, he was pregnant. He didn't speak to his brothers anymore and now relied heavily on the German brothers and England. And now he was most probably to be shunned by the rest of the world because they thought he was being lazy taking this vacation.

If anyone had told him this would be his life two months before, Denmark would have laughed in their face and mocked them until they fled. Not once would he have thought this would ever happen to him.

Denmark scoffed softly as he shook his head, holding the chocolate with both hands as he slowly made his way back to his room. He took small sips from the drink, seeing how he didn't want to accidentally burn his tongue, completely content to just drink the chocolate.

Unfortunately for him, Denmark was not paying much attention to his surroundings, which was the reason when a hand suddenly grasped his arm and pulled him into a room, he couldn't pull away fast enough. His hot chocolate spilled onto the floor in the hallway, but before he could protest, a cold hand was covering his mouth.

Denmark breathed heavily as he looked into the room with wide eyes, but instantly calmed down when he knew he wasn't in any peril. Norway was the person that had cornered him. Not some crazy rapist that would murder him.

Then, after having thought that, Denmark become even more afraid. What if Norway was going to kill him? He hadn't done much to annoy the other country... That's it! He hadn't annoyed Norway at all! Oh, was this going to be his end?

"Stop being stupid, Denmark. I'm not going to hurt you."

Denmark frowned as Norway answered his unasked question, but nodded and waited for Norway to remove his hand. He didn't.

"But I don't trust you either, Matthias. Now, if you want me to move my hand, you have to promise you're not going to run away, scream for help, and you're going to answer _all _my questions." Norway spoke calmly, eyes narrowed as Denmark glared at him.

The Dane thought a minute or two on Norway's words, but eventually sighed and nodded, allowing Norway to see his frown when the shorter man finally removed his hand.

"What do you want, Norge?"

Norway looked him over before he spoke, but when he did, Norway didn't waste any time. "Why didn't you leave your home for a whole month? And don't tell me it was a fever, I'm not the kid to accept lies like Finland and Iceland."

Denmark rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "I was sick, Norge. Prussia wasn't lying when he told you that."

Norway analyzed Denmark after this, then scoffed. "You must be think me dumb if you actually think I would believe that."

Denmark frowned as Norway's words hit him, making him feel sad. He didn't know why, nor did he like the feeling. The blonde sighed and looked away from the shorter man, moving to walk away.

"Fine, don't believe me. I don't care. But I'm going away for a year and I expect you to be nice to Prussia."

"Don't you mean Prussia, England, _and_ Germany?"

Denmark's frown deepened at the question and he glared at Norway, who just glared back.

"I don't know what's going on Denmark, but I'm worried. And I _never_ admit to being worried."

Denmark's eyes widened slightly at this, then he shook his head and frowned once more. "Yeah, you never do, Norge. But there's no need for you to be so worried. I'm fine. As you can see." Then Denmark motioned to himself with his hand, making Norway cock his left eyebrow.

"... Did you lose weight?"

Denmark was caught off guard by the question, which made him gasp and look at Norway with wide eyes, making him look much like a deer caught in headlights.

Norway instantly grabbed onto this. "You have? Is it because of this so-called fever? Are you okay?"

He went to unzip Denmark's jacket, but a sharp slap to his hand stopped him in his tracks. There was complete silence in the room as the skin on skin contact seemed to echo around, both Norway and Denmark so shocked they didn't move.

Had Denmark really just slapped him?

The Dane was the first to recover, and being sensible enough, he quickly turned around and opened the room's door, taking off before Norway could even yell after him. Denmark ran and ran and didn't stop running until he was back in his room, breathing heavily with tears in his eyes.

With his back to the door, Denmark stared into his room, just letting the tears flow down his cheeks.

"Stupid hormones..." He breathed softly, then gasped when Prussia got up from his bed.

"North? 'S that you?" The Prussia mumbled sleepily, which made Denmark shake his head rapidly.

"No! Go back to sleep, Gilbert!"

The tears in the other's voice brought Gilbert out of his head, and he ran to his friend. "Are you okay, Matthias? Why are you crying? Why are you using my jacket?" Then Prussia sniffed at the air, his eyebrows scrunching up. "And why do you smell like chocolate?"

Denmark just shook his head at the questions and grasped Prussia's shoulder. "Can we leave now? We already have everything packed, right?"

Prussia nodded numbly at the questions, wondering what had happened. "North? Why do you want to leave now? I thought we had agreed to leave with West and England."

Denmark pushed off the door and turned the light on in the room, only to find his suitcase and Prussia's closed with all they needed inside.

"I know what we agreed to..." He drifted off as he ran to his closet, only to find the clothing he had picked out of the next day.

Quickly he grabbed it and started throwing his pajamas off, making Prussia's eyes widen. The blonde had not allowed anyone to see him without a shirt ever since he told he was pregnant, leaving Prussia completely shocked with what he was going on.

"Are you leaving in your pajamas or are you getting dressed?" Denmark asked as he put his red shirt on, buttoning it up as he turned to the other man.

Prussia only blushed furiously at the sight of the expanse of pale skin before him, not missing the sight of the small bump growing in Denmark's middle, then nodded.

"Sure, I'll get dressed. But can you at least tell me why we're leaving?" Prussia asked as he strode to his own closet, grabbing his own change of clothing.

Denmark was quiet as he put his pants on, then spoke. "We just need to leave."

No words were shared after that.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Denmark, I sent your unawesome brother, Norway, off again." Prussia called as he slammed the door yet again in Norway's face, making the Nordic glare darkly at the brightly painted piece of wood.

This was the fourth time Norway had knocked on the Dane's door only for it to be slammed in his face by an annoying Prussian, and he was starting to become extremely angered by this. Every single time he had come, he had called before hand and Germany had told him it was okay to see Denmark.

If Germany allowed it, why didn't Prussia let him see Denmark?

Norway growled quietly as he turned around and shoved his hands into his jean's pockets. Denmark was unusually cold for this time of the year, leaving Norway's mood even darker than before.

It had been a week since his last meeting with Denmark and he was both worried and annoyed. And the way the taller blonde had fled at such a simple question did not help calm his mind. All he wanted was to make sure that his fellow Nordic was okay, but he couldn't help but think that there was more to Denmark's absence than a simple sickness.

He sighed as he got to his car, deciding that maybe he should speak to Finland before doing anything too rash to speak with Denmark.

* * *

"You sent him away again?" Denmark asked as Prussia entered the room with a large smirk. "Germany told him he could come, why do you insist on keeping Norway away?"

Prussia only shrugged as he threw himself on the bed beside Denmark, wrapping the Dane in a small hug. "I don't trust that Norwegian. He's too smart. He might figure out what's up with you."

Denmark instantly tensed in Prussia's hug at the thought, then shook his head and made to get up. "Norge is my brother, Prussia. How would you like it if I did the same to Germany?"

As Denmark pawed at his hands to make Prussia release him, the albino only tightened his grasp and smiled. "That wouldn't happen because _I_ never bottom!"

The atmosphere in the room instantly turned from cheerful to cold after Prussia mocked Denmark, the blonde's eyes wide in a frozen state as Prussia looked at him in shock.

"N-North?" The Prussian called, unsure if Denmark was fine or not.

There was silence, then Denmark growled. "Let me go."

That's when Denmark started to struggle, trying to rip himself Prussia's grasp. Prussia gasped at the force the Dane used, but refused to let him go.

"No! We need to talk about this because the North I know would never let _anyone_ do this to him!" Prussia growled back, which made Denmark turn and glare at him spitefully.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, Prussia. You may be my best friend, but you're not the father, so you shouldn't be so bothered by this." Denmark bit back coldly, but Prussia only shook his head.

"Listen here, Denmark. We had a drinking contest. We got drunk. You disappeared." Prussia poked Denmark's back with every sentence, which made the blonde's eyebrow twitch. "And three weeks later; after you've become a recluse, may I add; we find out you're pregnant. And the only way to _get_ pregnant- at least for guys- is to bottom."

Denmark growled at him once more and struggled to get out of the Prussian's grip, but it was extremely strong. Stronger than it should have been.

"Were you raped?"

The question stopped all of Denmark's movements, catching him so off guard that he actually blinked as he registered it. Prussia held him tightly as the blonde thought of the question, then renewed his struggles.

"Of course I wasn't raped, you bastard! Why would you even think that!?"

Prussia sighed as he finally released the Dane, shaking his head as Denmark sat up. But before he could bolt, Prussia grabbed his arm and made him turn to face the albino.

"Denmark, I'm worried. Iggy's worried. And I think Germany knows something because he _isn't_ worried."

Denmark bit his lip as Prussia's red eyes bore into him, his hand traveling to hold his stomach. It was now visible if he wore his normal clothing, but it didn't protrude abnormally. It just looked as if Denmark had gained some weight around his middle. Fortunately, this was easily covered up with Germany's shirts.

"That's because..." Denmark sighed, then allowed his shoulders and head to drop. "Germany knows who the father is."

Prussia's eyes widened and his hand drooped to his side because of the shock, then he shook his head rapidly and grasped Denmark by both arms.

"West knows?! For how long?!"

Denmark looked away as his friend shook him slightly, "Since a week after you found out I was pregnant."

Prussia's mouth hung open as Denmark kept his gaze elsewhere, his mind reeling. "That was three weeks ago! Why does West know but I don't?! Me? Your best friend!"

Denmark breathed out and walked out of Prussia's grasp, turning around to look out his window. It was raining today.

"I had a nightmare, I was muttering the dad's name... I dreamed he wouldn't accept our child." Denmark then turned with tears in his eyes, completely frustrated. "Germany heard me and pieced it all together."

Prussia's eyes instantly softened at his friend admitting one of his fears, then he sighed, shook his head, and wrapped the Dane up in a hug.

Denmark grasped Prussia's shirt tightly as he bent his head to rest it on the smaller man's shoulder, some tears flowing down his cheeks.

"You know, I really hate this." He muttered through his tears, which got a soft hum from Prussia. "Crying over anything... Stupid hormones..."

Prussia chuckled softly as he rubbed soothing circles into Denmark's back, then kissed the blonde's temple. "Know what? Who cares if the father doesn't want Gilbert Jr.? He can call you Mama and me Papa."

Denmark laughed quietly as he smacked Prussia's shoulder, glaring playfully at him. "If anything, _you're_ the mother, Prussia. You're smaller than me." Then he raised his hand and pinched the albino's cheek, getting a whine from the smaller man. "And kind of cuter."

Prussia smacked at his hand, "I am _hotter_ than you, Denmark. I am not _cute._"

His friend only laughed at this, then they both turned to the door when they heard a clear knock. England's head peered into the room to find the two friends with smiles on their faces and he smiled at them.

"Germany and I are back with the groceries. We were wondering if you'd want lunch?"

"Of course Denmark needs lunch!" Prussia immediately announced, grabbing the taller man's wrist to start leading him into the kitchen. "West, prepare your best wurst! The man carrying my child deserves only the best!"

The man in the kitchen turned to his brother with wide and shocked eyes, body tense and pale. Denmark only rolled his eyes as Prussia sniggered, and as he slid into the stool in front of the kitchen's bar, Denmark explained. "Prussia has it stuck in his head that if the true father of my baby doesn't want to be in his life, then _he'll _become the father."

Prussia nodded as he smiled at Germany, who shook his head. "You cannot be a father, East. You can barely take care of yourself."

Prussia's smile dropped into a frown, then he crossed his arms as he sat down beside Denmark. "Denmark can barely take care of himself too! And I don't hear you insulting him!"

"Nobody's insulting you, chap. We're just stating the obvious." England told him as he entered the kitchen, starting to work on their lunch. "Besides, Denmark's going to be a fine mother."

The smile Denmark had at Prussia being called irresponsible also dropped at this, "Hey! I'm _not_ a chick, Iggy! I'm not a mother!"

Germany smirked slightly as he grabbed the wurst he had bought, deciding that he should make it to improve Prussia's mood. "I thought you were the pregnant one here, Denmark." He muttered, which got a snicker from England while Denmark gasped at him.

"West! You turncoat!"

The German man just chuckled as he began to prepare the food, then England spoke. "Don't worry, Denmark. We'll just make sure little Arthur Jr. calls you mum and me dad. We won't let Prussia screw with him."

Denmark groaned loudly as he let his head drop onto the counter before him, shaking his head slightly. "Not you too, Iggy. Do you all want to be the father?"

"No. I'll be okay being the God Father." Germany smirked back at him over his shoulder, which got Denmark to throw a pencil at his broad back.

"Screw you all." He groaned, then gasped and pointed his finger at the sky. "I got it! If I'm going to be the mother, than I need a chick to be the father! Who do you think is better, Hungary or Ukraine?"

England chuckled to himself as he cut up vegetables, all the while Germany and Prussia turned to him with fearful faces.

"Dude, are you suicidal?" Prussia asked him, but Denmark shrugged.

"Could be. How much is left on the food? I'm starving."

Germany shook his own head, wondering how one man could be so random; apart from Gilbert of course; then went back to the wurst. "An hour or so."

There was a chorus of groans from both Prussia and Denmark that made the chefs smile.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So... You slept with him?"

Norway glared at the taller nation that had said the statement so bluntly, a blush starting to spread across his cheeks.

"Is that the only thing you heard, perv?" Norway asked as he crossed his arm, lowering in his chair and looking away from the man in front of him.

"No. But that's what caught my attention." Sweden answered, face as stoic and calm as ever.

Norway glared silently at the man for a few minutes, then shook his head, "Yes, I slept with the Dane. But he was gone before I woke up."

Sweden hummed in thought, "...Could it be that he's ashamed of what happened with you?"

The room was drowned in silence before Norway stood up abruptly, throwing his chair back. "Why in the world would that idiot be ashamed?! He's the one that's always hugging me and trying to cuddle with me! If anyone should be ashamed, it should be me!"

The tall man didn't say anything, but he did quirk an eyebrow.

"Denmark is an idiot..." Norway hissed, fists clenched tightly. "He was drunk, I took him in to get him to sober up, then he jumped me..."

"Did he rape you?"

Norway jumped and looked at Sweden with a horrified face, "Why in the blue hell would you think that?!"

Sweden sighed softly and allowed his eyes to soften slightly. "You're speaking of him as if he's some despicable criminal, not the Denmark that we've all come to know and put up with. Did he hurt you?"

Norway calmed down at Sweden's explanation, then he looked down at the floor as he rubbed at his arm. "... That's the thing... I think..." Norway gulped audibly, which actually intrigued Sweden. "I think _I_ hurt _him_..." Norway whispered as he bowed his head, which actually surprised Sweden.

Sweden's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, completely shocked by this. No words were exchanged after Norway admitted this, which made him feel completely stupid. And unwanted.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong-"

"Wrong? Norway, Denmark clearly had feelings for you. Why would you take advantage of his vulnerable state?" Sweden cut off, glaring heatedly at the smaller man before him.

Norway ducked his head in shame, "I... May have feelings for him too..."

Sweden's eyes hardened at this. "How drunk was he?"

The smaller man kept his head down as he answered, feeling tears start. "He had been having a drinking contest with Prussia and England... From what I understood from his babbling, he had drank more than..." Norway's voice lowered with each word and Sweden had to strain his hearing to understand him. "Forty beers..."

The atmosphere was so thick that Norway was really regretting not having waited for Finland to come back home. Sweden was going to kick him out now. If there was one thing the Swede didn't condone, it was rape. And with the way Denmark had been acting and how he explained his story, this was the equivalent to it.

"... Come on."

Norway gasped when Sweden suddenly hauled him up by his shirt's collar, eyes wide. "Sweden? What are you doing?"

Sweden's jaw was clenched tightly, the knuckles of the hand that was holding onto Norway were pale white, and his eyes were steely. The tall man dragged Norway out of the room they had been in, out of his home, and into the passenger seat of his car.

He threw Norway inside and slammed the door, then walked to driver's side. He turned the car on and reversed it, all the while he kept quiet. Norway allowed the man to brood in silence, then after having driven five minutes or so, he asked again, "Where are we going?"

His voice seemed to instantly anger the Swede again as his knuckles turned pale because of how hard he gripped the steering wheel, but somehow also managed to keep it in him. "We're going to Denmark's house."

"Why?!"

Norway was going to start panicking. What would Sweden do to him in front of Denmark?

Sweden scoffed softly at the Norwegian's reaction, "I'm not going to hurt you. But I'm going to sit you both down to talk about this."

"But-" Norway was about to question the Swede, but found himself cut off by a large hand on his mouth.

"For all I know, Denmark could think you _raped_ him, Norway. And by many different sets of laws from around the world, you could have-" Sweden growled dangerously, but breathed in to calm himself. "But you two need to sit down and talk. He cares about you. He doesn't need to believe you just want him for his body."

Norway didn't dare say anything else.

* * *

Things in Denmark's home were okay. Sure, he had his three friends making fun of him being a half-girl, but that was bearable for a little while. And because Germany wasn't as bad as Prussia and England, he knew that he at least had one half-ally.

It was after lunch and the four men were hanging around in Denmark's living room, the Dane snugged into Germany's side as England pouted, all the while Prussia giggled at them. Denmark had announced that he would no longer cuddle with England because he was mean.

The English Gentleman had tried to make him see reason, but then Denmark had hugged Germany tightly and Germany had returned the embrace. England had looked at the German with betrayed eyes, all the while Prussia pointed at him and laughed.

"Told you North would join us! We are too awesome to be ignored!"

Denmark had rolled his eyes at Prussia's words, but perked up when he heard his doorbell. All four men looked at one another, wondering who would be visiting Denmark at such a late hour, then England shrugged.

"I'll check it." He offered, then walked off.

Prussia had started to mock him for being such a good maid, but the glare sent his way by Denmark had cut the albino off.

"Who do you think it is?" Denmark asked, voice slightly lowered.

Germany quirked an eyebrow at him, but still shrugged. "Girl Scouts?"

Prussia's mood instantly brightened at the small suggestion and he smiled brightly, eyes shining with delight. "Really, West? The Girl Scouts are here?"

"I highly doubt Girl Scouts would come to my home, Gilbert. Remember how you scared them by screaming about law suits?" Denmark asked with a roll of his eyes, which made Prussia giggled.

"Of course I remember that! My greatest accomplishment yet!"

Denmark scoffed and shook his head at the albino, then mumbled, "Maybe it's the cable guy?"

"No."

The three men that had stayed in the room looked up when England answered, all shocked to find Sweden and Norway standing behind him. Both Nordics were calm and stoic as usual, but Denmark knew better. Sweden's body language read anger and Norway's read fear. What the heck?

"Bad Iggy! Didn't you get the memo we're not letting any Nordics into this home?!" Prussia glared at his friend, which made the Englishman roll his eyes.

"Yes, I did get it. No, I will not keep Denmark's family from visiting." Then he addressed the blonde. "Both Sweden and Norway have to speak to you. I don't know what it's about, but it sounds important."

Sweden cleared his throat then, eyes falling onto the surprised Dane's. "It's of utmost importance, Denmark. Can you step out with Norway and myself?"

Denmark looked at him in shock, completely surprised with how formal the Swede had spoken, but nodded and collected himself from Germany's side. He tugged his shirt lower as he stood, putting his feet inside his shoes.

"Don't forget your awesome me coat!" Prussia suddenly appeared behind the Dane and shoved his jacket over the blonde's head, which made him growl. "It's chilly out there."

Denmark turned to him with a glare and a small blush, but just shook his head and headed towards the two Nordics. "Come on. I've kinda missed talking to you two."

Sweden allowed himself a small smile as he allowed the Dane to pass him, then started to walk behind Denmark. Norway didn't say anything but followed quietly, which confused the three men left in the room.

Once the trio was gone, Prussia immediately jumped onto England's back. "Bad Iggy! Those two are the smartest countries that are interested in Denmark! They'll easily figure out he's pregnant!"

England allowed Prussia to punch him because it didn't really hurt him, all the while Germany sighed and glared at his brother. "They are family, East. You cannot keep them from Denmark. Besides, you saw him, he was happy to see his brothers."

Prussia's fists slowed after this, "But what if they find out?" He whined softly, pouting at his younger brother. "They'll take the spot of God Father and stand in Father."

England shook his head as he pushed the Prussian off, "They're not going to do that. If they found out- which I highly doubt they will- they'll just help. But Denmark knows we're the chaps in line to be the child's uncles and fathers."

Prussia's pout didn't ease up at this, but he allowed England to push him off. Then he stared at the direction the Nordics had left, glaring slightly. "If they do anything to screw up the progress we've made with North, I'll personally find a way to kidnap them and torture them until they're as screwed up as Russia."

Germany only rolled his eyes at his brother's theatrics, but couldn't help but feel that if the Nordics really did sadden Denmark, he might just help his brother with his promise.

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Silence accompanied Sweden, Norway, and Denmark as the Dane led them to a small cafe he knew of. The Dane was not bothered by it at all because he was so accustomed to it, but Norway couldn't help but fidget.

What would Sweden do? Or worse yet, what would _Denmark_ do?

Before the worried Norwegian could run away, though, they came across the cafe, which made Denmark smile brightly.

"Come on! I'm pretty sure we can all get warm, huh?" Denmark asked as he slightly turned to his companions, who only nodded mutely.

This, of course, bothered the Dane a bit because Sweden would at least hum an answer, but he brushed it off and entered the establishment. Inside the ambiance was calm and peaceful and there weren't that many people, seeing how it was already past lunch. The cashier smiled as she saw Denmark and immediately rang in his usual, then whatever he bought for his friends.

While the bubbly blonde chatted with the cashier, Sweden and Norway walked to a table in the corner of the cafe, quiet and somewhat dark, and continued in silence. Norway didn't dare speak. Not when Sweden was so angry and tense.

After a few more minutes of tense silence, Denmark arrived with their pastries, two mugs of coffee, and one of hot chocolate. Both his fellow Nordics quirked an eyebrow at the drink, but Denmark only smiled brightly at them.

"I don't feel like drinking coffee today. Here's your danish, guys!"

The trio ate their treats with gusto, seeing how these pastries really were delicious, but once Sweden was in the middle of eating his, he got to the reason they were all there.

"Denmark. I need to ask you something very important."

Denmark stopped sipping at his chocolate and he blinked at the taller man, then nodded softly. "Sure thing, Sve. What's up?"

Sweden observed the blonde for a split second, leaned back in his seat, and crossed his arms. "Do you remember your last drinking contest with Prussia and England?"

The blonde had been in the middle of grabbing his danish, but at the question he knew that this was extremely serious. So he retracted his arm and looked at Sweden. "Yeah. Blacked out and I can't remember much of that night. Not even now."

Sweden quirked an eyebrow at him, "Nothing?"

"Nope. Nada. And I wish I could remember seeing England and Prussia turn France and Austria into women. That would've been pretty funny." Denmark smiled softly, but that dropped when Sweden just kept looking at him.

"Do you not remember when you woke up?"

Denmark's eyes widened at the question and he went to scratch his neck nervously, ducking his head to be able to think of a lie without having to face Sweden. Norway just sighed softly and shook his head. Both he and Sweden already knew the answer to that.

"Well, like I told you... It's a... It's a blur."

He wanted to slap himself for having been so incompetent in forming one simple lie.

"Look, Denmark, I know you remember where you woke up. Norway's house." Sweden looked at him with steely which eyes, which actually made Denmark shiver slightly.

Great... Where could this conversation be going?

Norway shifted in his chair to face Denmark, so nervous his throat tightened. "L-look, Denmark. I, uh... I know I did wrong..." He whispered softly, Denmark looking at him in shock. "Sweden brought me here to apologize for being such a-"

"Norge, what the hell?" Denmark cut him off, which actually surprised both he and Sweden.

They looked at the Dane with wide eyes, but Denmark was just smiling crookedly. "Look, I slept with you. I don't regret it. And no, Sweden," He turned to the man now, shaking his head softly. "It wasn't rape... I'm pretty sure I said yes at some moment."

Sweden looked at him for a while, then sighed softly. "Are you sure? I thought you had refused to speak to any of us Nordics-"

"That's because..." Denmark sighed softly, hand travelling softly to his stomach. "I find myself in a predicament where I can't trust many people. And I trust you," He said quickly, leaning forward slightly. "I really do, but... I just..." He bit his lip and looked away. "I'm scared..." He whispered.

Norway's eyes immediately softened at the Dane's words and he quickly scooted his chair towards him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Denmark leaned into the embrace eagerly, having completely missed the feel of his favorite Norwegian.

"It's okay to be scared, Denmark. We all are." Norway murmured into his ear.

"I know but... This is pretty different..."

Sweden looked at the two with a soft smile, glad that they were somewhat able to work through their problems, and said, "No matter what's happening, Denmark, we will all stand beside you. Norway, Iceland, Finland, and myself. We're the Nordic Five."

Denmark looked at him with tear filled eyes, smiled softly, and said, "Thank you... It really means a lot."

"Any time, Denmark." Norway smiled at him, then retracted his hand and went back to his coffee.

Unfortunately, when he moved his arm, he didn't notice Denmark's hot chocolate right in front of him, which made the Norwegian spill the hot drink all over Denmark's jacket. The taller man gasped as the liquid started to slightly burn him and he quickly pushed his chair back and stood up.

Norway quickly followed after him with napkins and forced him out of his jacket, then he started to wipe at the Dane's shirt. But his wipes slowed as Denmark's cheeks blushed scarlet, all the while Sweden stared at the standing blondes.

Denmark covered his blushing face with both hands as Norway's hand left his stomach, but his eyes didn't. For the hot chocolate had dripped into his shirt, and now it was clinging to his stomach. Allowing the two countries before him to see his slight bulge.

"... D-Den..." Norway was blushing brightly as well, right hand clutching onto his napkin tightly.

"Give me back the jacket!" Denmark squealed as he went to grab it, only to have Sweden take it away.

Denmark glared at him through his blush, but Sweden was just as red in the face. "... Were you... ashamed of having gained-"

"I'm not fat you perverted bastard! Now give me back my jacket!"

Norway shook his head softly at Denmark's tone, but grasped his hand softly, making the taller blonde turn to him. "You were so ashamed and hid yourself away from the world because you had gained some weight?"

Denmark's blush became brighter at the question, his embarrassment growing. He quickly sat down and covered his face once again, all the while Sweden and Norway exchanged slightly amused glances.

Was the Dane really reacting like this at a little weight?

"We can barely see it, Denmark. Really." Norway tried to calm him down and placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have him shake it off.

"It's not that, you bastards!" Denmark groaned, tears pricking at his eyes.

Quickly he wiped them away and cursed his hormones, only to have Sweden lift his face. The taller blonde's eyes observed Denmark's for a second, his frown growing.

"... You're serious? What's wrong?"

Before he had to answer this, though, the door to the cafe opened and Prussia ran at them. He quickly grabbed his jacket from Norway and gave it to Denmark, glaring at the Nordics.

"Denmark, we've got a small problem!" Prussia told him, all the while Denmark put on the jacket.

"And what could be so important you had to interrupt us?" Norway asked in a disinterested voice, rolling his eyes.

Prussia hissed at the shorter man, "Something that you don't have to know about! Now I'm going to take North back home so we can deal with this problem! And if you want to see him again, call me or West."

Norway glared at the albino, but he didn't say anything to insult him. Clearly, Sweden was okay with Denmark leaving and Denmark was more than delighted as to these developments. Once both men were gone, Norway turned to the taller blonde.

"He was about to tell us the truth, you know?" Norway asked him, only to have Sweden shake his head at him.

"Doesn't matter... I already know what's wrong with Denmark..."

Norway quirked an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms. "Well, if it's the same thing I'm thinking... I know it's most probably Prussia's or England's fault... Maybe even Germany's..."

"And what do you think it is?" Sweden asked as he crossed his own arms, looking at Norway with an intrigued gaze.

"Well, his emotions are even more apparent than before, he's gained weight, and he has those three protecting him as if he were precious cargo. It's pretty easy to see." Norway growled slightly, his emotions slowly getting the better of him.

Sweden looked at him now with curiosity, "And you're okay with this?"

"Of course not!" Norway finally screamed, fists clenched tightly. "And if it's what I think, he moved on-" Norway gasped softly, tears threatening to spill. "Not long after we slept together..."

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"So what's the big problem?" Denmark asked as soon as he and Prussia had entered his home, only to find everything calm and peaceful in his home.

Prussia scoffed and pushed the Dane deeper into the home, "There's no problem, North. I just needed an excuse to get you back home."

Denmark glared at him, but couldn't feel completely angry... The Prussian _had _stopped the Nordics interrogation of him.

"Besides, you should be happy I saved your sorry ass! What the hell were those bastards doing that I found you jacketless?" Prussia growled at him, making Denmark frown slightly.

"Nothing. Norge accidentally spilled some coffee on me..." Denmark muttered, then looked up when he heard footsteps nearing them.

Both Germany and England were walking towards them, both nations calm. Prussia was frowning softly at what Denmark had told him, but shrugged when the other two stopped in front of them.

"Well, we need to discuss a few things before Germany and I leave, Denmark." England told him, which made Denmark nod softly.

"And what would we need to discuss?"

"Rooming arrangements." Germany answered, making Denmark quirk an eyebrow at him.

"I had no idea you were moving in. I mean I knew Prussia would not want to leave me alone, but I didn't expect you guys to do the same."

England sighed softly, "We're not moving in, Denmark..." He looked at Germany, who nodded slightly.

This of course intrigued Denmark, but Prussia didn't even try to seem interested because he already knew what was going on.

"You're moving out." Germany finished for England, which made Denmark blink at him.

"What?"

England sighed and took one step forward, only to have Denmark step back. "Chap, you can't stay here because _we_ can't stay here."

Denmark looked at his friends as if they were insane, body tense and coiled up. He saw England shift slightly under his gaze, all the while Germany just sighed softly.

"Excuse me? You expect me to move?"

"Listen here, North!" Prussia announced, pointing at his blonde friend. "I love it here where I'm away from West's incessant whining-"

"Prussia!"

The albino only rolled his eyes at his brother's frown and continued speaking. "And I love the times we've had in this small home, but you can't stay here."

"You'll be going into labor in less than half a year, Denmark, and while that seems like more than enough time, we don't know how your body will take the pregnancy." England explained as his eyes softened, all the while Denmark stared at him with wide eyes.

"Your pregnancy could be as easy as most women's," Germany continued, stepping forward as well, "Or you could end up losing the baby over the smallest of involuntary movements." He looked at his fellow blonde directly in his eyes now, "And I doubt you'd like to lose your child." He finished.

Denmark bit his lip tightly at the words, feeling insulted and embarrassed, but shook his head softly. "Of course I don't want to lose him. But I don't want to be dependent either!"

Prussia suddenly hugged him tightly over his shoulders, which got a soft glare from the Dane. "You won't be dependent! You'll be living in our house with West and I and England will be visiting whenever he can! Besides, you're the one that doesn't want the rest of the world knowing about this!"

Denmark's head dropped at the last bit, which made England smack Prussia upside the head.

"Dolt! You're not the only one that wants this under wraps, Denmark. Believe me, I don't want to know what kind of experiments America would try to do to figure out how you got pregnant." England said softly, then pushed the Prussian away and hugged Denmark tightly. "Look, if you don't want to leave yet, I'm pretty sure we can wait until you're ready to move."

Denmark hugged England back tightly, eyes closed. "I like my house. But I'm worried about what could happen if you guys aren't with me." He pulled back and sniffed, trying to smile. "You're right, you know? Knowing myself, I'd hurt myself trying to open the pickle jar or something!"

Germany scoffed softly at the thought, but Prussia and England smiled, all the while Denmark nodded softly. "Let me just pack my stuff up and we can leave. To Germany's, right?"

England nodded and wrapped one arm around Denmark's shoulder. "Let me help you. Prussia, Germany, why don't you go back to your home and prepare everything? We can travel tomorrow."

The Germans only nodded at England and bid farewell to Denmark. And as they went their ways, the three men failed to see the tears hiding in Denmark's eyes.

* * *

It had been two whole months since Norway last saw Denmark. Since then, he had not spoken to the blonde nor tried to. He didn't want to.

Ever since he figured out his friend's secret, it felt like every day was a day spent without his heart. When he had gotten back home after meeting with the ray of sunshine that was Denmark, he had fallen to the floor and sobbed loudly, feeling his heart break.

And now that he had moved in with the Germans, his suspicions had been confirmed. Whoever the kid belonged to, it wasn't him. Denmark had never cared about him. He didn't even care enough to wait at least a week before sleeping with another man.

Now he was alone in his home with an empty beer bottle grasped tightly in his hand, while the other held his head, tears slowly falling. He was half-seated, half-laying on his couch, the curtains closed to not allow any light in the room.

"Why did you do this, you idiot?" He whispered softly, eyes shut tightly. "Why did you make me love you?"

The beer bottle fell from his hand and crashed onto the floor. It broke and glass scattered all across the room, actually cutting the hand that had previously been grasping it, but Norway barely felt it.

"Why couldn't you let me believe I had a chance? Why did you have to find love with those stupid Germans?"

He opened his eyes to try to find the answers, but only found his messy living room, which had all of the furniture- except the couch- overturned and broken.

"Why... Why did you leave me like this?"

* * *

Sweden was worried about Norway because the smaller man was acting much colder than usual; much more reserved and dark; but didn't dare bring anything up because he knew just what had brought along his change. He knew that Norway had feelings for the Dane. And he knew he felt heartbroken.

But, even though Sweden respected his old friend, he also worried about Denmark. And after deciding he had spent too much time without checking up on Denmark, he called Germany.

_"Hello? What can I do for you, Sweden?" _Germany's voice was deep and tired, which made Sweden frown slightly.

"I was hoping I could visit Denmark? It has been two whole months since I last checked up on him." Sweden muttered softly into the phone, only to find Germany sigh.

_"Well, I'm not sure... You see, he and Prussia have been getting very difficult with visitors... Prussia even kicked _Canada_ out a day or two ago."_

_"Because the un-awesome Canadian started poking at Denmark!"_

Sweden heard a small struggle for the phone, then found Prussia screaming at him.

_"So _now_ you want to visit North?! Two months after you broke his heart, you bastard?! I know it was you that got him pregnant! He loves his Sweden! I swear to whatever God you believe in, I'm going to go to your home and shove a candle so far up your- Hey! Germany! Give it back-"_

Sweden blinked, wide-eyed and shocked. Denmark? Him having gotten the Dane pregnant? That was quite impossible. He didn't see the Dane as anything more than an annoying brother. Why would Prussia even think that?

_"Hey, Sverige!"_ Denmark's cheerful voice suddenly greeted him, making Sweden quirk an eyebrow.

"Is there any particular reason as to why Prussia suddenly thinks I've gotten you pregnant?"

There was a chuckle from the Dane and Sweden could just imagine him scratching his head. _"He wouldn't stop asking about the dad and I lied to him and muttered your name. I didn't think he would try to kill you... Wait a minute, you know I'm pregnant?"_

Sweden chuckled softly at the Dane, "Yes. I know. I kind of figured it out in the cafe after I heard both sides of the story."

There was silence from the other line, where he could hear Prussia struggling with Germany, then Denmark spoke softly. _"D-do... Do you know who the real father is?"_

Sweden sighed softly, "Yes. I do. But I refuse to continue speaking about this without seeing you first."

_"Why do you want to see me? You know I'm okay."_

Sweden's face softened at the Dane's slightly saddened tone. "I'm your brother, Denmark. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't check up on you?"

_"A pretty bad one..."_ Denmark chuckled and Sweden knew his smile had returned. _"Okay, Sve, you can come visit me tomorrow!"_

_"If he does I'll slit his throat! I know he impregnated you!" _Prussia growled, making Sweden shake his head and Denmark chuckle nervously.

_"East!"_

"Make sure you tell him the truth before I get there." Sweden muttered, all the while Denmark sighed.

_"Okay... Fine... But it _would_ be kinda funny to see him try to hurt you..."_

_"What do you mean try?! I'd succeed like the awesome man I-"_

There was silence for a second or two before Denmark started giggling. _"Oh God, Sverige! You have to see this! Germany just knocked Prussia out! I'm going to put some make up one him... Bye bye, Sweden!"_

Sweden couldn't help but smile as he placed his phone back in his pocket. He sure had missed hearing Denmark's happy voice.

**I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! My internet went bust and my computer wasn't working then I had to shop with my mom for dressed and shoes and-and-and!... I'm sorry for not updating.**

**But please review and I'll update tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

When Sweden arrived at Germany's home, he was greeted by an overly suspicious Prussian that glared and frowned at him as he made sure Sweden didn't have any weapons on his body?

"What color is the sky?"

"Blue." Sweden sighed as he rolled his eyes, but he had expected Prussia to do this.

"What's your name?"

"Sweden."

"What's _my_ name?"

Sweden glared down as the man stood in front of him, still glaring suspiciously. "It's either idiot or Prussia. They both mean the same thing."

Prussia growled softly at the insult, but before he could continue interrogating the Sweden, Germany and England walked out of Germany's home.

"Sweden! It's nice to see you again, old chap!" England greeted with a wide smile as he drew the larger man in for a hug.

Sweden allowed the hug and he nodded in greeting, then turned to Germany, who was looking at him with a mix of an apologetic face and suspicious gaze.

"Germany." Sweden nodded, all the while the slightly shorter man nodded back.

"Sweden." Germany responded, then turned around slightly to look into his home.

Sweden, Prussia, and England all followed his gaze, and Sweden's normally stoic face turned into one of surprise when Denmark stepped out.

You see, he had seen Denmark in many different get-ups before. He had seen him dressed up as a viking, a soccer player, a princess, a ballerina, a 'sexy' firefighter, a drug dealer, and many more things. He had even seen him wearing a French maid costume once. But never had he seen Denmark dressed up like a real woman.

Denmark smiled brightly from his place at the top of the doorsteps, as if wearing a dress was nothing new. He had a wig on, which was blonde with red streaks running through it and it ran to his mid-back. He wore a black pregnant ladies dress with combat boots and his normal coat, along with a small tie and his normal small hat.

"Is that really Denmark?" Sweden asked, looking at the person suspiciously.

The She-Man giggled and nodded, all the while he-she started bouncing down the stairs. "Of course it's me, _Sve_! Who else would be awesome enough to rock this in a manly fashion?"

Sweden sighed softly as he heard Denmark's voice was still his own, but then turned to Germany with a quirked eyebrow. The German only shook his head softly.

"Prussia and England made him wear that for what we're going to do today. You can't have a man walking around with his belly."

Prussia nodded as he wrapped an arm around Denmark, smirking at Sweden. "Isn't she a pretty mother? Her name's Penny."

Denmark glared softly at him, and now that he was closer, Sweden could see that he even had make-up applied. It was... the natural look.

Sweden could feel his face redden softly the more he looked at Denmark, but cracked a smile.

"My name's not Penny, you ass! It's Matthilde! With two t's!"

England rolled his eyes at the Dane's words, all the while he turned to Germany. The blonde man was smirking slightly at his brother, but shook his head softly. His brother could be such an idiot at times.

"And you have no reason to have your arm around me, Prussia, so get off!" Denmark growled, pushing the man's arm off of his shoulder.

Prussia only smirked in an annoying way, leering slightly at the Dane. "You're carrying my child, North. How could a father abandon his son like that?"

Denmark growled dangerously at the Prussian's words, glaring so darkly that Prussia actually retracted his arm, then turned to Sweden with a bright smile.

"So, anything in particular you want to do? Zoo? Ice cream? Library?"

Sweden was actually shocked at the last suggestion, getting a small smile from Denmark. "Yes, Sweden, I can read; contrary to popular belief."

Sweden smiled softly at the sarcastic tone and nodded. "Well, I just want to talk and catch up, Denmark. Where do you suggest to go for that?"

"A public place! Like the movies!" Prussia interjected before Denmark could get one syllable out, which made Sweden frown at him again.

"East, we won't be accompanying Denmark today." Germany sighed in a wary tone, which made Prussia turn to him with an almost rabid look in his eyes.

"What? We can't leave Denmark alone! What if something happens! I don't want to lose my son!" Prussia gasped as he jumped onto Germany's chest, grasping at his shirt tightly.

Germany rolled his eyes as he clamped his hands onto Prussia's wrist, holding him tightly. "First of all, he's not your son. Second of all, it's Sweden's turn to take care of Denmark, they are brothers, they need this. And, lastly," He glared dangerously into his brother's eyes now. "If you don't calm down and allow Denmark freedom, I _will_ punish you."

Prussia's eyes were wide as he searched into his brother's own, then he gulped audibly. Denmark slowly walked towards Sweden as he smirked at the Germany brother, all the while England shook his head softly.

"Well, chaps, I will be taking my leave. Both America and France are getting angsty about where I am so I guess today would be a good enough day to calm them down." He announced, then grasped Sweden's hand. "Don't get the lass into too much trouble." Then he winked at Denmark, who giggled and waved in a feminine manner.

Then England waved his goodbye to the German brothers, smiling as he saw Prussia starting to struggle against the stronger brother, and left to his car. Denmark waved and shouted his goodbye as England drove away, and once he was gone, turned to Sweden with a smile.

"Now where do you want to take me, _Sve_?"

* * *

The room was dark and smelled of booze. The only inhabitant was passed out on the floor, blood seeping from his hand as he just lay there, the only clear movement that of breathing.

There was a soft knock on the door in front of him, but the figure didn't rouse. It took a minute or two, but someone knocked once more, but faster and more urgently. The knocking game went on for about ten more minutes before the door cracked open softly.

"Norway?" Finland called as he looked into the room, shocked to find it so dark.

He knew the magic user liked his peace and serenity whenever doing spells, but he had never seen the potions room so dark.

"Where the hell are you, you annoying prick?" Iceland barged into the room without a thought, more annoyed at his brother than worried.

Finland glared at him, but gasped when the light from the hallway allowed him to see the man passed out on the floor.

"Norway!" He yelled in shock, which made Iceland jump in surprise.

"What the hell, Finland?" Iceland growled as he turned to look at the shorter man, but his glare fell as soon as he saw the man on the floor.

Both men ran and crouched down beside Norway, neither sure of what to do. "Should we call an ambulance?" Finland asked quietly as Iceland gagged softly.

"It smells like a bad bar in here." Iceland noted, looking around with suspicion glinting in his eyes.

And sure enough he found bottle upon bottle of beer on the floor, which made him sigh and shake his head. "Wrap his hand up in something, Finland. I'll call the ambulance." Iceland muttered and ran out of the room, leaving the Finn with tears in his eyes.

He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Norway's hand, but the Norwegian didn't even move.

"Why, Norway? Why would you do this?" Finland asked softly, but knew his question would not be answered.

* * *

Sweden sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time since Denmark had dragged him into a family fair, where the She-Man made him play most of the carnival games to win him some kind of stuffed toy.

Now Sweden found himself with two bags full of stuffed toys and a giant snake wrapped around his neck as Denmark skipped ahead of him.

"Churros!" The Dane gasped with wide eyes as he saw the brightly colored stand, making Sweden groan.

He had come to talk and clear everything up with Denmark. Not to be a tag-along.

"Come on, Berwald! It's churros!" Denmark pulled him by his right shoulder, making Sweden sneer softly at the blonde.

But as soon as he saw the bright smile on Denmark's face, he couldn't keep up his bad mood. Denmark was a good kid. And he seemed to really enjoy his time with Sweden, something that he wasn't used to.

They quickly arrived at the stand and Denmark ordered two churros, then smiled brightly when the woman tending to the stand asked him how far along he was.

"Two months! But it feels like I'm about to pop!" Denmark giggled as 'she' offered the woman the money.

The woman took it and eyed Sweden, "And is this the father? If he was, you're kid is bound to be beautiful." She stated, all the while she gave Denmark the churros.

Denmark was caught off guard by the question, then shook 'her' head softly. "No, he's my brother... The father and I... We have an estranged relationship." Denmark muttered, which got the woman to shake her head.

"If a man could leave such a beautiful and energetic woman, then clearly he isn't good enough for her. I'm sure you brother will help you take care of the child."

Sweden quirked an eyebrow at Denmark, then looked up at the woman, whom was looking at him expectantly. Then he nodded firmly. "Of course I'll take care of my niece or nephew. I already promised Matthilde I would be there."

The woman smiled kindly at Sweden and looked around her stand before handing Denmark another churro. Denmark was about to refuse it when the woman raised her hand.

"A growing child needs nutrients." She said with a wink.

Denmark smiled and thanked the woman, then pointed at a skeeball stand with her extra churro. "Look, Berry! You can win me a stuffed lion!"

Sweden only hung his head as he was hauled away from the churro stand by an eager Dane.

**So, I'll be leaving for Texas tomorrow... So I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again...**

**But I promise as soon as I find internet over there, I will update!**

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Finally, Sweden had somehow found a way to calm Denmark down and sit him down; still acting like a very convincing pregnant woman; and now they found themselves in a dark corner of a restaurant, many humans bustling by as they waited for their food.

"My Gods, _Sve_! I love you and your perfect aim! How come you never won anything for me when I was still normal?" Denmark gasped as he leaned back in his chair, pulling at his jacket sleeves softly.

Sweden smirked softly at his old friend, but his good mood left him and a frown overtook his face as he thought of something.

"Denmark, you know the reason I'm here. And it's not to speak about nonsense. I need to make sure everything's okay with you." Sweden mumbled softly, which made Denmark's smile fall as well.

"… I don't want to talk about anything to do with my pregnancy, Sweden. I just want to have fun." Denmark crossed his arms, pouting softly.

Sweden quirked a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Fun? You're thinking on having fun once your child is born?" Sweden questioned, his frown growing. "There's no way, shape, or form for you have to fun once you're a parent."

Denmark glared at him as he slumped back in his chair, pouting heavily. Sweden rolled his eyes at the petulant man, but sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around the slightly shorter man's shoulders.

"Look, Denmark. I get it. You don't want to think too much about the father of your son. I get it." Sweden spoke softly, blue eyes staring intently at Denmark. "But you can't just hope and wish that no one ever asks anything about the kid you'll have in a few months." Then his frown intensified. "And you cannot allow your own feelings to hurt the Father of said child."

Denmark had been pouting all the while Sweden said that, but raised his head when Sweden finished. "What do you mean by the father getting hurt?" Then he softly wrapped his arms around his stomach, closing his eyes. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't even care about his kid... I mean, he found out that day we were in the café, remember? You would have to be an idiot to not figure it out." Denmark opened his eyes, only to find Sweden looking at him sadly.

"You think he doesn't care?" Sweden asked softly, leaning on the table between them.

Denmark looked at him with a skeptical frown, "He clearly doesn't. He hasn't called me in the past three months! He hasn't asked to meet with me. How can I think he cares?"

Sweden sighed softly as he shook his head, all the while he pressed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index fingers. This whole deal was giving him a very unneeded headache. Denmark could really be hardheaded and stubborn whenever he wanted to be. And Norway was even worse. He hadn't even been able to speak with the Norwegian man ever since they had met with Denmark and had figured out his secret.

"He cares. Believe me." Sweden told Denmark, completely remembering just how sad Norway had seemed as Denmark left the café with Prussia.

Denmark scoffed and leaned back in his chair, all the while he crossed his left leg over his right knee. He really seemed like an annoyed woman right now. Just who had done his makeup?

"He doesn't, believe me." Denmark mocked slightly, "Look, Berry, Norway is the father. There. I said it. But admitting it will not change the fact that he really doesn't care about me."

Sweden shook his head, "You really think he doesn't care?"

Denmark nodded once, as if this was the end of the conversation. "Now that you understand, we can go back to the carnival."

Sweden rolled his eyes, "We're not going back to the carnival, Denmark." He then got up and grabbed Denmark's hand. "We're going to prove you wrong."

Without any further explanation, Sweden started to drag Denmark out of the small restaurant, the Dane's only sound being a surprised gasp. Both men were quiet as they traveled all the way from Germany's home to Norway's, all the while Denmark grumbled with arms crossed and pout clear on his face.

"Stupid, _Sve_… He can't tell me what to do… I tell me what to do… I can decide if I'm wrong or right, he can't do it for me…" Denmark grouched, which brought a small smile to Sweden's face.

Denmark would never change, would he?

When they had finally arrived in front of Norway's home and Sweden had finished paying their driver, Denmark turned his nose up and closed his eyes.

"I don't understand why I have to be here. Norway doesn't care about me or his child and I'm fine with that. Germany can be te foster father."

Sweden quirked an eyebrow at him, "Wasn't Prussia going to be the father?"

Denmark rolled his eyes and sighed softly, "Of course Prussia the idiot won't be the father, Sweden! Do you really think I'd allow my child to be influenced in the wrong way by the King of Jackasses?"

Sweden smirked at Denmark's words, finding it amusing how he could speak so badly of a dear friend, but just shook his head and placed his heavy hand on Denmark's shoulder.

"Norway's house. Let's go." He commanded in a no-nonsense voice, which made Denmark frown once more.

"I don't wanna! I don't want to feel the sting of hatred!" He gasped as Sweden started to push him in the direction of the house, actually managing to get a smile from the taller blonde.

"I didn't know you were so poetic, Denmark. Maybe this little predicament was the perfect thing for you. You're actually maturing."

Denmark hissed at the Swede, but before he could come up with a witty retort, he found himself in front of Norway's wooden door. Denmark gulped audibly as he noticed that they were now just a few feet away from the same man that hurt him so much, making Sweden shake his head once more.

"Come on." He said, moving to raise his fist and knock on the door.

"Quick, did you get the ambulance?!"

The yell from inside stopped Sweden's movements immediately, catching both Nordics by surprise.

"Of course I did, Iceland! Did you stop the bleeding?"

Denmark quirked an eyebrow at Finland's urgent voice, which just got a shrug from Sweden. What were those two babbling about now?

"Yeah! Are they on their way?" Iceland asked Finland, and this managed to worry Sweden and Denmark

Why were they in need of an ambulance?

Sweden and Denmark looked at one another and, in silent agreement, burst into Norway's home. They didn't know what to expect, but they certainly didn't expect this. They didn't expect to find Norway passed out on the floor with Finland and Iceland hovering over him, white cloth wrapped around his hand.

"What did you do to him?" Denmark gasped as he ran over to the fallen Norwegian, hands hovering over his body but not daring to touch anything.

Both Finland and Iceland were surprised to find Denmark there, but then looked up to find an angered Sweden standing before the door.

"What did you do?" Sweden asked, arms crossed.

Just what had these two done? Why was Norway passed out? Sure, Finland was always extremely cautious with everything he did, but Iceland was known to be impulsive. And with Norway's aloofness of the past few days, Sweden could totally see the youngest Nordic lashing out.

Iceland growled from his spot beside the fallen Norwegian, "We did nothing, Sweden! We found him like this!"

"Yeah! He was passed out in his room with beer bottles all around him and a nasty cut in his hand! We haven't been able to wake him up yet!" Finland added, and Denmark felt the tears begin in his eyes.

Why had Norway done this? Why had he drank himself into a coma? It couldn't have been because of Denmark, he hated Denmark! So why would he do this?

"Norge? Can you hear me?" Denmark asked softly as he cupped the smaller's face.

There was a small groan from Norway and this caused Finland and Iceland to gasp. "That's the first time he's responded to anything! Denny, keep talking to him!" Iceland demanded.

Denmark looked up at him, and that's when Iceland finally noticed the long hair. And the dress. And the fact that Denmark was dressed like a woman.

"Um... Denmark? Any reason as to why you're dressed like this?" Finland asked, scratching slightly at his neck.

Denmark's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but before he had to answer, the sirens of an ambulance reached their ears. This caused Finland to run out of the house to flag them down, while Denmark beckoned Sweden over.

"I'm riding with him."

Sweden didn't argue with him and just nodded, then turned to Iceland, who was looking at them with a confused expression. Just what the hell was going on?

"Come on, Icey. I'll take Finland and you to the hospital." Sweden said, then walked towards the garage.

Iceland looked after him, then down at Denmark and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "We're going to finish talking about this."

With that he ran after Sweden and Finland came into the house with the paramedics, telling them what he knew. And after minutes of watching Norway being strapped to a gurney and having to see the men work on his body, Denmark was finally on his way to the hospital, riding with his love.

**So sorry for not updating sooner! In Texas I found my inspiration leaving me because of an evil aunt and too many video games, so... I'm sorry for not updating. But I will try to update every day as before, seeing how I want to finish this story before I go back to school.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was hours after they arrived at the hospital that Sweden finally answered some of Finland's and Iceland's questions. He would generally just ignore the smaller man or brush them off, but after being subjected to hours of questions and threats, Sweden finally allowed them to know some things.

"Why is Denmark wearing a dress? Why is he dressed as a chick?!" Iceland gasped, red-faced with all the anger building up inside him.

"That's for him to answer."

Well, maybe he was answering the questions now, but they clearly weren't the answers Finland and Iceland wanted.

"Sweden, why are you so secretive? I thought we were family?" Finland asked with such a sad face that Sweden wanted to tell him the truth.

But it wasn't his to explain.

"I'm sorry, Finny, I really am. But this is not my story to tell. You just have to wait until Denmark can tell you himself." Sweden sighed and rubbed at his face.

It was already extremely late. Midnight. And he had not been allowed an ounce of sleep because of his fellow Nordic's questions. They still didn't know how Norway was, but that was because the hospital was so busy. Just a few minutes after Norway had arrived a nearly dead man that had lost his legs because of a train was wheeled in.

"Oh, come on, Sweden! Tell me!" Iceland demanded, eyebrows drawn while he glared at the taller man.

Sweden was currently seated in one of the hard plastic seats the hospital's waiting room held, all the while Finland and Iceland stood over him, glaring down. His arms were crossed and his glasses were drooping on his nose, but he didn't mind. He was too tired to mind.

"I told you, it's not my secret to share. Denmark is bound to come out at here at some moment." Sweden groaned softly, which made Finland pout.

Then the Finn stomped his foot, crossing his arms, "But I want to know!"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Lukas Bondevik's family?"

Finland's small episode was cut off by a doctor entering the waiting room, a clip board in hand and small, calm frown in place. Sweden immediately got up and walked towards him, Iceland and Finland following suit. As he approached the doctor, Sweden couldn't help but note the long, wavy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. If he had been smiling, he could have been a surfer version of Denmark.

"We're his friends, but we're like a family." Finland said as he neared the doctor, looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

The doctor just nodded at him, seemingly used to friends being there for the patient instead of family, and looked down at his clipboard.

"We had to pump his stomach because of alcohol poisoning, but aside from the cuts he received from the broken bottle, he's okay. I would like to keep him overnight, just to make sure there's nothing else we need to tend to, then you can take him home." The doctor explained, making a long sigh escape from Finland's lips.

At least it wasn't anything _too_ serious.

"Can we see him now?" Iceland asked, looking at the doctor with a calm gaze.

The taller man just nodded. "His sister is with him right now, Matthilde Bondevik, but I advise you go in slow. Try not to overwhelm him."

The three Nordics nodded their assent and followed the doctor into Norway's room, only to find Denmark asleep with his head on the bed while the rest of his body was on a chair. The doctor frowned softly at this, "Could any of you help me move her? There's a bed she can use in the doctors quarters."

Iceland quirked a distrustful eyebrow at the doctor, "And just why would we move her there?"

The doctor only leveled him with a calm gaze and answered in a serious tone, "She seems to be at least five months pregnant. Sleeping like that could harm her back and her child. And if she happens to fall, you'll have two friends in the hospital."

Iceland glared at the doctor, but Sweden stepped forward before the youngest Nordic could start a fight. "I'll take her."

With that he moved Denmark into a comfortable position for him to carry the smaller to the doctors quarters, bridal style of course. The doctor nodded his approval as Sweden did his best to be careful with the pregnant woman, then led the tall Swede to the bed Denmark could use.

While those three were gone, Iceland and Finland looked down at Norway, finding it so strange and sad to see him asleep, bandaged up, and pale on the cold hospital bed. Iceland frowned as he felt tears prick at his eyes, but he didn't let any fall. Finland was already crying for the both of them.

"This is unfair, Ice." Finland muttered, turning to the younger Nordic. "He isn't supposed to be like this... He isn't the happiest person around, b-but..."

Iceland let his eyes drop as Finland allowed the tears to fall even faster, then he sighed and wrapped his arms around the distraught Finn. "I know, Finn... I know..."

* * *

When Denmark awoke, he almost freaked out. He had remembered falling asleep beside Norway after much crying and cursing his luck, but now he woke up in a slightly comfortable bed with the sheets pulled around him in a room he did not recognize.

He immediately shot up and looked around, only to find Sweden resting on a bed beside him. This intrigued the Dane, but before he could try to wake the Swede up, someone entered the room.

"Oh, you're awake."

Denmark turned around to see the doctor that had been tending to Norway standing in front of the door with a tray of food in each hand. The doctor smiled in a comforting way as he approached Denmark, offering him one of the trays.

"Your friends, Tino and Emil, said you could be hungry now. They wanted to come see if you were okay, but eventually decided they wanted to be there when your brother woke up." He explained after Denmark quirked an eyebrow at him.

The 'female' nodded and smiled as best he could. "Thank you." He whispered in his normal tone of voice, that was just a bit altered to sound like female deep.

The doctor only nodded at Denmark and placed the other tray on the nightstand that stood beside Sweden's bed.

"Do you know what happened?"

Denmark looked up from his food to find the doctor frowning softly, which made him swallow and look at him with questioning eyes.

"What happened with what?"

"What happened with your brother? Your friend tells me they found him passed out in the middle of the kitchen with a broken bottle beside him, but his alcohol level suggested something a bit more complicated than their story."

Denmark eyed the doctor suspiciously, "And just what was their story?"

The doctor smiled as he leaned back into his chair, "He most probably just tried to catch the falling bottle and cut himself with it. But that story leaves many holes that need to be filled."

The Dane felt uncomfortable with the doctor's words. If he knew humans well, he knew that they loved playing the hero, and it wasn't only people from America that rejoiced in this. Could it be that-?

"Nobody is hurting my brother!"

The doctor was shocked with Denmark's outbreak, but the Dane continued speaking. "He's been kind of down lately, what with my pregnancy and with his own problems- which I _don't_ know about- but I highly doubt that anyone would do this to him. He was most probably being an idiot and trying to drink more than his capacity would allow."

Denmark was shocked with how nonchalant his voice sounded, especially with how freaked out he was on the inside. There was no way anyone would hurt Norway, right? He didn't have any enemies! He was the least annoying of all the Nordics, even less annoying than Iceland! There was no way any other country would dare hurt him, not with all his brothers so close. No one was that stupid.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I must get the whole story. And, I'm sorry to tell you this, but in my professional opinion, your brother wasn't assaulted."

Denmark looked at him now with awe-struck eyes. "If he wasn't attacked, then what happened? I highly doubt the Spiderman story is true."

The slightly taller man nodded at Denmark, eyes glinting with a bit of mirth at what he had said. He did like Spiderman. "I highly doubt it too. Tell me, Matthilde. Has your brother been experiencing any kind of stress lately?"

Denmark's thoughts instantly turned to his pregnancy. His worried frown turned into a grimace at Sweden's words. What if Norway really did care about him and his child? What if Denmark had been wrong and this was his whole fault? What if Norway had hurt himself because he couldn't deal with his reality anymore?

"Well, I got pregnant... We..." Denmark gulped audibly, looking away from the doctor now. "Don't know who the father is, but Lukas believes it was my best friend." He looked down at his hands now, somewhat relieved to find black gloves there. His hands were the one thing he was worried about when it came to dressing as a woman. They were too manly. Too scarred and calloused to be a woman's.

"He's hurt by this, and especially because I kept it secret from him until I was too far along to get an abortion." He wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling extremely protective of his unborn child as he spoke. "I've been staying with my best friend's family ever since he found out." The tears were brimming now. "I'm afraid of what he'll do or say."

The doctor was watching Denmark intensely, one hand on his chin as the other rested on his raised leg. "Could your brother ever try to hurt you or your child?"

Denmark looked up at him with shocked eyes and he immediately shook his head. "Of course not! He may hate the fact that my child is a bastard, but he would never do that! He's distraught, not murderous!"

The blonde man's stern frown softened into a mild smile at her words, then he got up with a soft groan. "I'm no psychiatrist nor helper of families, but to me it seems like you and your brother need to speak. For all we know, your pregnancy could have caused your brother to go into a downward spiral. Berwald over there told me he's been aloof from the family for two months now."

Denmark looked down at his lap at the doctor's words and sighed. Maybe he was right.

"I'll send Tino and Emil out for some breakfast or something and you'll be able to speak privately with your brother. If I were you, I'd solve this as quickly as possible. He looks like he needs some sibling love right now."

With that the doctor left the room, unaware of Denmark's frown.

Was he really going to face Norway now?

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

"You're here."

Denmark jumped away from the closed door and turned around in surprise, only to find Norway staring at him from his seated spot on the bed. The room was silent as Denmark stared at Norway with wide eyes, all the while the shorter man looked at him with unimpressed eyes.

"... Why are you dressed like that?"

The question wasn't spoken with a disgusted tone, but more of an intrigued one. And Denmark couldn't blame the other man. Seeing a man who is usually trying to be as manly as possible dressed in female clothing... Well, that was pretty weird.

Denmark smiled shyly as a blush raised on his cheeks, and he wasn't completely sure of why he was so embarrassed by the question, so he ducked his face so Norway couldn't see him.

"Um... Can't go around dressed like a man with my pregnancy. It'd be kind of weird and I don't like pictures being taken of me..." Denmark babbled softly, head still ducked.

He didn't see Norway, and he didn't want to, then he heard the smaller man clear his throat. Denmark looked up to find Norway looking at him with soft eyes and equally soft smile.

"Come on, Denmark. Sit beside me."

Denmark was shocked with how gentle Norway sounded, and he felt his blush become even redder, but he still walked towards Norway and sat down on the stiff hospital chair. He didn't make eye contact with the Norwegian, and Norway found himself growing more frustrated with the Dane's actions.

What had happened with his loud mouthed Dane? What had happened to the man that would cuddle with him, even though Norway always pushed him away?

Norway remembered a time when he had been hospitalized for some reason or another, and Denmark had refused allowing anyone else except himself to be with the Norwegian. He had even crawled into bed with him, holding him tightly through the long nights.

He couldn't remember why he had ended up in the hospital, but he _did_ remember how nice and comforting Denmark had been.

What had happened to his Dane?

"Denmark?" Norway spoke softly, looking at the blonde, who refused to look up at him. "Why won't you look at me?"

Denmark's eyes widened at the question, and he looked up to try to answer the Norwegian, but once he saw the hurt look in his eyes, Denmark turned away once more. Norway was hurting and it was all Denmark's fault.

Norway frowned at Denmark's actions and sighed audibly. There was a small rustling, then Denmark found Norway's hand on his cheek, making him look up.

"I don't know what's up with you, Matthias." Norway spoke softly, looking directly into Denmark's eyes. "But I'm tired of you acting like Emil. Now, the doctor said you came in here to speak. So, please, talk to me."

Norway's eyes burned into Denmark's eyes, then the Dane sighed, closed his eyes, and nodded. "The doc... He said I should speak to you... Ask you why you had drank so much..."

Norway hummed softly as he nodded, letting his hand drop, seeing how he had finally gotten Denmark to speak.

Sure, he was brokenhearted. He knew that the love of his life didn't love him back, but he would be damned if he ever let Denmark been hurt while he was around. Because, even if Denmark didn't love him back, Norway would always love him and look for ways to make him happy.

"The alcohol test they did on you, it was abnormally high. I know how much we can drink, but it's baffling even me how drunk you got." Denmark grinned in a lopsided manner, getting a small frown from Norway.

Just how much had he drank? He could easily remember five or six bottles of beer, but after that it was blur. He couldn't even remember having cut his hand, but look where he was now. He must have gotten extremely drunk for him to land in the hospital.

"Doc says that it could be because of stress and he wanted me to get to the bottom of it, so..." Denmark looked down once more, tears brimming in his eyes. "Is it my fault?"

The question was a barely audible whisper, but Norway still heard it. And he was shocked by it.

Denmark had never been the kind to have emotional talks. No, he was the kind of man that would much rather sweep everything beneath a metaphorical rug and get a drink. He had never been the kind to want to sort problems out and fix them.

Norway's eyes softened as he saw Denmark so different, and figured out that this was all because of his pregnancy. He was a completely different man and it was all because of Prussia. Or Germany. But it was one of those two.

Norway felt anger slowly rise in him as he thought about what either of the Germans had done to his love, but he squashed his feelings down and shook his head. He had done enough moping around. Now he would be there for Denmark, no matter what. And he was going to start by being honest.

"It's kind of your fault." Norway admitted quietly, which made Denmark look up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I am so sorry, Norge! I never meant to hurt you! I-"

Norway raised his hand to cut the Dane off, wanting to continue speaking. "Please, Matthias, let me finish speaking."

Denmark's mouth immediately closed at this and Norway couldn't help but smile sadly.

"I was hurt by you, I'll admit it. But I was being childish. Who you want to date is none of my concern."

Denmark's worried face morphed into one of confusion at his words, but Norway continued speaking before he could question the Norwegian.

"And while I am a tiny bit uncomfortable with your current situation, that is to be expected. It's not every day you find out your best friend is pregnant." Norway was being careful with what he said, unsure if there were recording cameras in the room. "But I want to tell you that I'll be with you every step of the way now. I don't want to lose you over something like this."

Denmark blinked in shock at this, then cocked his head to the side. Who did Norway think the father was?

"Um, Norge?" Denmark asked, now completely looking up at his friend. "What the heck? Are you trying to be so vague that I'll forgive you because I barely understand you?"

Now it was Norway's turn to be confused. What was Denmark talking about? Wasn't it completely obvious what he was telling him?

"The father of your child, it's either Gilbert or Ludwig, right?" Norway blinked, and this caused a gasp to fall from Denmark's lips.

"What the hell!?" Denmark jumped up from his chair, eyes so wide that they looked as if they were about to pop out. "You think? My best friend? His brother!? What the hell, Norge!?"

Norway flinched at Denmark's tone, seeing how it was angered, shocked, and disgusted at the same time, but just looked up at him with calm eyes. "You spent weeks without talking or seeing either me or our friends and hanging out with those two and Arthur... So when I saw you and found out you were pregnant, I thought..." Then Norway pursed his lips and looked down at the bed sheets in concentration. "Was it Arthur, then?"

Denmark yelped in disgust, closed his eyes tightly and clamped his hands over his ears. "Oh, Gods no, Norge! Those are my _friends_! Their not friends with no strings attached or anything like that, you perv!"

Now it was Norway's turn to be shocked. So, it wasn't Prussia's fault Denmark was pregnant? Then why was he so protective of the Dane?

Denmark then started to run around in circles, frown firm in place. "They're my best friends, Norge! Not people I would ever do... _that_ with!"

Norway looked at the Dane with both confused and shocked eyes, then shook his heads. So, if none of those three were the baby's father, then who was?

"Then, why are they so protective of you? With the way they've been acting, anyone could guess they're the father."

Denmark shook his head rapidly and turned back to Norway. "Again, Norge, Arthur and Gilbert are my best friends and Ludwig was dragged into this situation. Gilbert is protective of anyone 'awesome' enough to be his friend and it's kind of Arthur's fault this happened to me."

Now this confused Norway furthermore. How could it be Arthur's fault if he wasn't the father?

Denmark, having an idea of what Norway could be thinking, shook his head and sat down on the bed beside Norway. He lowered his voice and spoke beside Norway's ear. "Because he's turned me into a girl so many times, we believe it's caused some slightly-permanent damage to my reproductive system."

Norway's mouth opened into an 'o' at these words, and he nodded softly. Well, that theory actually explained how a male could get pregnant. But it didn't explain who the father was... Because if Denmark didn't have relations with any of those three... Well that didn't make sense. He wouldn't do it with anybody but somebody that wasn't a completely trusted friend.

And that's when Norway finally made sense of this whole confusion.

"Am _I_ the father?"

The only answer he received was Denmark grabbing his hand and placing it on his stomach.

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

When Norway was released from the hospital, Denmark couldn't help but grasp his hand in his own. Not once throughout his lifetime had he ever felt like Norway liked him back. And now that they had finally admitted; albeit silently with no words; that they liked each other, he was going grab this bull by the horns.

"So... Just why is Denmark dressed like a pregnant woman?" Iceland asked as he stepped out of the hospital and stood beside the newly formed couple.

Finland followed suit all the while Sweden just turned to walk towards their car. The Finn looked at Denmark and Norway and his eyes clearly said that he wanted to know the answer to the question.

Denmark chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, all the while Norway sighed and shook his head. "Can you wait until we get to a place that's a bit more private? It's... Kind of personal and confusing..."

Both Finland and Iceland looked at each other, wondering just what was so personal that they couldn't tell them right now, but decided to follow their friends' wishes. It must be something pretty serious if Norway was asking for more time.

The group of four waited for a few minutes before Sweden arrived, and when he did, they all piled into the car.

* * *

"Are you hungry, Denmark?" Sweden asked softly as the car pulled up to the garage of his and Finland's home.

The Dane had been sleeping on Norway's shoulder, who had been sitting in the middle, all the while Iceland glared at the love birds. Since when were those two so lovey-dovey?

The blonde groaned softly as he was roused from sleep, then smiled at Sweden. "Yeah... What food do you have?"

Sweden smiled down at the Dane as he got out of the car, followed by the rest of the Nordics. "Let me see what I can whip up."

Denmark grinned broadly as the tall Swede walked into the house, then he looked down at Norway, who's hand he was grasping.

"You okay?"

Norway looked up at the taller man, and smiled.

"Now that we've finally settled everything? I couldn't be happier, Den."

With that Norway pulled Denmark into a hug, megaton smile in place while Finland and Iceland looked at each other in confusion. Sweden actually being nice to Denmark? Norway not insulting the Dane and not pushing him off when hugging? What was going on?

"Come on, I'm sure you're hungry and these two are confused."

Denmark looked up from the hug to see his friends confused faces and smiled at them shyly. "Yeah... Let's go inside and explain everything to them."

With that Denmark and Norway both walked into the house, followed by Finland and Iceland. While Sweden made Denmark food in the kitchen, the other four sat down in the living room, Denmark and Norway on the love seat and Iceland and Finland on the couch, facing the couple.

They were quiet as one group stared at the other, but Finland finally got tired of the small staring contest.

"So... Are you going to explain what is going on?"

Norway smiled softly at him and nodded. "Well, I guess it's best we begin at the start, right? Remember that night months ago when Denmark went out drinking with Prussia and England after a World Meeting?"

Both men nodded, all the while Denmark scratched at his head nervously. "Well, apparently... After I got so drunk, I headed to Norway's apartment in my home, and... uh..." He blushed furiously at what he was thinking, but, luckily, Norway spoke up.

"We had sex." He looked at the two countries in front of him bluntly, as if asking them to object to what had been said.

But neither man seemed fazed by the news, so Norway continued for Denmark. "And, I guess Denmark's disappearance act was him coping with his pregnancy at first..." He looked at Denmark now, wanting to know the answer to that.

The Dane covered his blushing face, but still nodded. "I didn't know I was pregnant the weeks after I ran away from Norway, but Prussia and England started banging on my door and dragged me out of the house to take me to a doctor."

Norway was interested in this bit of the news, seeing how he had not been told how Denmark found it he was expecting.

Denmark dropped his hand and looked down at the floor, twiddling his thumbs to not look at his fellow Nordics. Why was this so embarrassing?

"We first went to England's doctor, who told us that he thought I was pregnant, but Prussia and England didn't believe it..."

Norway raised his hand and placed it over Denmark's, making the Dane look up at him. "Did you believe him?"

Denmark shrugged softly, "I'm not sure. I had been puking for the past three weeks and I felt as if all my strength left me whenever I did anything that required too much energy, but I just thought I had some kind of bug."

Finland and Iceland stayed quiet for the rest of the conversation, only nodding whenever they felt like it. And once Denmark and Norway had explained how they had met up months before only to have Norway fall into depression, then how they had finally made up, Finland couldn't help but smile widely.

"So you two are now together?!" Finland gasped, standing up abruptly to run to the couple. "And we'll have a Jr. Denmark? Oh, that will be so adorable! Su-San, do you remember when Denmark was a kid?!"

Finland hugged Denmark tightly while Norway pouted slightly, feeling just a bit left out by his brothers, but looked up to find Iceland scowling.

"Icy?" Norway asked, noticing how distraught his young brother seemed.

The Icelandic looked at him with eyes that read surprise and fear. But before Norway could ask him what was wrong, Iceland swiftly got up from his seat.

"I'm going to my house. I'm worried about my puffin." Iceland muttered mechanically, and before anyone could try to stop him, was running out of the house's door.

Norway and Denmark shared a worried look, confused as to why Iceland would react like this to such joyous news, but Sweden announcing the food being ready stopped them from worrying too much. Finland made Denmark sit beside him the whole meal, but Norway couldn't help but find the Finn's enthusiasm refreshing. He had missed this. Feeling like a real family.

Maybe Denmark's pregnancy was really a gift in disguise...

* * *

"I'm worried for him! Now let me go so I can rip Sweden's throat out for lying to us!"

Germany rolled his eyes as he held his older brother tightly, doing his best to keep the Prussian from storming Sweden's home. Somehow Prussia had managed to escape without Germany noticing and gone to the Swede's house to confront him about 'lying'. Germany and England had found him before the Prussian could do anything too stupid, but now he was fighting and doing his best to escape once more.

"I am not letting you bother that family, now, Gilbert. They seem to have finally made up." Germany growled softly as Prussia's loose fist connected with his cheek, but still did his best to hold onto the fighting albino.

Prussia glared at his younger brother, all the while pushing down on his shoulder to be freed of his bear hug. "Sweden lied! He must be dealt with, Viking Style!"

England rolled his eyes at Prussia's stupidity, frowning softly as he walked beside the German brothers, hands stuffed into his pockets because of how cold Sweden's home was. Sure, he was used to cold climates, but that didn't mean he liked them.

They had grabbed Prussia right before he managed to interrupt what seemed like a family conversation and had been walking for a few seconds, but were still close enough to the home for a crying Iceland to smack into Germany, making him lose grip of his brother and send all three of them tumbling down.

England gasped as his friends all fell, shocked at what he was seeing.

"Iceland! What in the bloody hell?!" England managed to gasp out, looking down as Prussia groaned in an annoying manner.

"Stupid unawesome floor!" Prussia yelled, then looked to his side to find Iceland rubbing at his tears, on his knees and trying to get up before anyone could find him. "Hey, kid, you okay?"

Iceland jumped and rubbed at his eyes faster after Prussia asked him this, shaking his head rapidly. "Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be okay?! It's not like Denmark's trying to repla-"

Prussia looked at him in shock as Iceland smacked his hand over his mouth, cutting off any other words he could say. Prussia looked on as Iceland battled internally over his emotions, then the albino patted him on the head and did his best to smile.

"Hey, do you like wurst, kid? West makes the best you'll ever taste!"

Iceland looked at Prussia with confusion in his eyes, but Prussia's smile widened when he noticed the kid was so confused that his tears were slowing.

"Well... I, uh... I don't _mind_ it..."

Prussia jumped up at his words, grabbing Iceland and hauling him up by the hand. "Awesome! Come on, West! What are you doing on the floor? Seriously, that is so unawesome." Germany growled from his spot on the floor, but Prussia ignored him, having already started to drag Iceland with him. "Let's get some wurst in this kid! I like him already!"

England only rolled his eyes and sighed, helping Germany to get up as Prussia continued leading a confused and somewhat scared Iceland away.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Germany couldn't help but observe his older brother interacting with the youngest of the Nordics. Iceland was a nice enough boy that almost never spoke out of turn. He was quiet and reserved and almost always was annoyed with Denmark's stupidity.

So, if Iceland was basically the exact opposite of Prussia, just why was the albino so dead set on making him his friend?

Once they had returned to Germany's home, Prussia had pushed Germany into the kitchen to make some wurst while he took Iceland on a tour around the house. These two had then stopped in the gaming room where Iceland had proceeded to kick Prussia's ass in any video game the Prussian demanded they played. England had found this extremely amusing, but he had also started to wonder why Prussia was being so nice.

It's not like the albino man was the nicest country around. He didn't trust anybody that wasn't a friend, and his only friends were the people he had known for hundreds of years. Yet he was doing his best to get Iceland to open up and have fun. This was extremely odd.

"Hey, _Eisig_! Stop being such a cheat!" Prussia growled as he tried to smack Iceland's controller out of his hand, glaring straight at the television in front of them.

They were playing the Playstation game, Injustice: Gods Among Us, and Iceland was beating Prussia worse than Germany beat France in the Second World War.

"It's not cheating, _Prússland_, it's called skill!" Iceland retorted with a smirk, all the while Prussia gasped in hurt.

"_Eisig_! Since when are you so mean?!" Prussia looked at him with pain in his eyes, all the while Iceland rolled his own and smirked at the television.

"You really do suck at video games..." He muttered, then looked at the large collection the German brothers had for all gaming stations in existence. "Why do you have so many if you have no real skill in them?"

Prussia pouted at the insult and crossed his arms, leaning down so his back was against the couch. "Denmark isn't as awesome as you in video games, nor are England and West, so I always beat them in video games..."

Iceland smiled broadly at this, "Yeah, Denmark _does_ suck at video games..."

Prussia grinned widely at this, knowing that the Dane was extremely bad at this, but his smile faltered when Iceland began to frown. Prussia sighed softly as tears returned to the younger's eyes, but he wasn't so surprised. If his suspicions were correct, Iceland had all the reason to feel like this. But that didn't mean he would allow him to wallow in pity.

"Come on, _Eisig_! I'm sure West's finished making the wurst!"

Iceland looked up, only to have Prussia grasp his wrist tightly and haul him over to the kitchen, where Germany was waiting for them, two plates of wurst already placed on the kitchen's bar.

So now Germany was allowed to see just how brotherly Prussia was to Iceland, at first explaining what wurst was when Iceland stared at it curiously, then by telling him the best ways to eat it. It's not like Prussia wasn't the nicest country, but it was refreshing to see the normally belligerent man actually caring about another country.

"So? What do you think?" Prussia asked in an excited manner as Iceland chewed his first bite of wurst, face betraying any kind of emotions.

Prussia was slightly annoyed at this. Did the kid have to take on Norway's and Sweden's stone cold faces?

"... It's good..." Iceland muttered, which made Germany smile while Prussia gasped in shock.

"What!? Only good!? West's wurst is the best in the land!"

Iceland smiled up at Prussia, taking another bite of wurst. "It's good, Prussia. And Germany's okay with this, why aren't you?"

Prussia closed his gaping mouth, crossed his arms and glared at the teenager in front of him. "I refuse your logic and replace it with my own. Your new name is Jack Frost and you need to find your North. Go visit Russia."

Iceland smirked at Prussia's words, feeling completely amused by this, all the while Germany and England glared at the albino. "Prussia! Do not say such things! Russia is not a country to mess with!" England scolded, but Prussia only smirked at him.

"Oh, _Eisig_ isn't stupid enough to do what I say! He isn't Denmark!"

Iceland barked out a short laugh at this and Prussia couldn't help but grin in happiness. He had managed to quell Iceland's bouts of sadness whenever Denmark was mentioned. He really was awesome!

"Anyways, before Prussia sends Iceland off on a madcap adventure, let's turn away from that conversation..." England mumbled softly, turning to Iceland. "So, Iceland, how are things?"

Iceland glanced up at the gentleman, shrugged, and turned to Germany. "You have any more wurst?"

England's mouth hung open as Germany nodded at the teen, all the while Prussia pointed at the blonde and laughed. "Just got the cold shoulder from Iceland! Priceless!"

This sent Prussia and England into a round of insults, each ones words so loud that Germany asked Iceland if he wished to leave the room. And Germany and Iceland did leave it, Iceland with a plate of wurst in his hand while Germany shook his head at his brother and his friend's stupidity. Couldn't they ever actually act in a mature manner whenever together?

Germany led the younger country into their main family room, where there was a flat screen TV, a large couch, a coffee table in front of the couch, and a recliner. Iceland made himself comfortable on the recliner while Germany grabbed the remote control for the television, offering it to Iceland.

The Icelandic looked at him with curious eyes, but Germany just shrugged. "I don't watch that much television and when I do, it's usually Prussia who picks it out... I think your picks would be greater than his..."

Iceland smiled brightly at this and took the controller, turning the TV on, and made himself comfortable as he and Germany watched Frozen together.

* * *

"I'm kind of worried, Norge."

Norway looked up from his spot on the bed once Denmark spoke, the Dane's words catching him slightly by surprise. After Denmark had eaten and Finland had finished beginning to make arrangements for a baby shower, the newly formed couple had finally been allowed to rest in one of Finland's guest rooms.

"Why would you be worried, Denmark?" Norway asked softly, getting up from the bed to walk towards Denmark and wrap his arms around the taller man's waist.

The blonde instantly leaned into the embrace, sighing in happiness as he just felt Norway's presence. He had never expected this to happen. He thought he would be doomed to love Norway but never be an important part of his life. How wrong he had been! And how happy he was knowing that he had been wrong!

But even with this happiness, he couldn't help but worry about Iceland. The teen had stormed off hours ago and they had yet to receive a call telling them he had arrived home safely.

"Iceland hasn't called yet." Denmark frowned, slowly retracting himself from Norway's embrace. "And he left so quickly after the news that I'm not sure if he left happy."

Norway sighed as Denmark walked towards their window to stare out of it, "I'm worried about that too, Denny, but I think he's old enough now to walk home without having to call us just because we're worried."

Denmark turned to him in shock, eyes wide at this. "What?! Who are you and what did you do to my overprotective Norge!?"

Norway smirked at the Dane's words and walked towards him once more, wrapping him up in another hug. "I'm the same, Norge, Denny. I just... I guess, after you told me you were pregnant with my kid... I just think I should put all my parental energy to _our_ child, not my more than capable kid brother."

Denmark looked down at Norway with surprised eyes, but still smiled brightly. "I don't know if I'm glad or sad about that, Norway, but I know I'm happy to know you already feel protective of our son."

Norway smirked up at him and pressed a chaste kiss to Denmark's lips, "Our daughter, you mean."

Denmark chuckled at the Norwegian's words and shook his head. "He will be a boy, Norge, and his name will be Fili. Then we will have another son, two or three years later, and _his_ name will be Kili."

There was silence after Denmark's words, Norway staring at him with wide eyes, then Denmark started chuckling softly.

"You don't mean that, right?" Norway asked tentatively, unsure if the Dane really was just joking with him. "We're _not_ going to name our children after fantasy characters."

Denmark now smiled softly, almost sadly, "So, does that mean you'd be okay starting a _real_ family with me? With more than one accidental kid?"

Norway stared at the Dane at these questions, prompting Denmark to hide his face in Norway's hair, away from Norway's gaze. This made Norway sigh in exasperation, then he grasped the Dane's face and made him turn to him.

"Of course I would love to start a family with you, Dummy. Why else would I be speaking of children?"

Denmark was so happy that he actually jumped into Norway's arms, causing the shorter man to slightly lose his balance, but still somehow manage to carry Denmark's full weight.

"I love you, Norge!"

Norway felt a blush creep up his neck as Denmark snuggled his face into the crook of the shorter's neck, but he still cleared his throat and nodded shakily.

"I... uh... I love... you too..."

Norway looked away from Denmark's face so the other couldn't see his blush, but Denmark was still aware of it. Yet, instead of mocking him about it, Denmark just pressed a quick kiss to Norway's cheek and snuggled into him once more.

"I know..."

**Sorry about not updating sooner, but I ended up hanging with my friend two nights in a row and we watched the third Star Wars movie yesterday...**

**But, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Iceland couldn't help but smile as Germany and Prussia walked him home. After having eaten the wurst Germany had made him and watching the humorous movie, Prussia had walked in and told them it was time to get Iceland home. England had left shortly before that for home, but had sent his regards with Prussia.

Now Prussia was chattering animatedly about some adventure or another while Germany most probably ignored him and Iceland just relished in the fact that he was in the middle of two very strong men, Prussia to his left and Germany to his right.

After having heard the news of Denmark's pregnancy and seeing the positively elated look on Norway, Iceland had been worried he would be tossed aside and forgotten for the most recent Nordic child. But now that he knew that Prussia and Germany at least had a small interest in him, he wasn't too bothered by these thoughts.

"And that's how Gilbird beat France's Pierre!" Prussia finished his story with his hands on his hips while panting loudly, getting a small smile from Iceland while Germany shook his head at his brother's antics.

"That was a very good story, Prussia!" Iceland gasped, which made Prussia smirk down at him and pat him on the head.

"Of course it was, _Eisig_! For I am the Awesome Prussia!"

Germany rolled his eyes at his brother's theatrics, then looked up as they came up to Iceland's home. It was a simple, one-story home with an even simpler chimney jutting up from the roof, and a fire clearly lit inside it.

"Mr. Puffin must have gotten cold." Iceland muttered softly, having stopped walking just a few feet away from his house.

Germany quirked an eyebrow at this, not sure what Iceland meant, but still nodded towards the house. "Come on, let's go inside before you get some kind of cold."

Iceland nodded at the taller blonde and walked towards his home, only to stand on the front porch, looking down at the Germans. Indecision fleeted through his eyes as he wondered if he should invite the Germans inside or just leave them be, but, fortunately for him, Prussia decided for him.

"You know what, West? You can go back home. I'm going to stay with _Eisig_ tonight. I want to meet this mysterious Mr. Puffin." Prussia slapped his brother on the back, shoving him back in the direction of his home.

Germany glared at the albino over his shoulder, but still nodded and looked at Iceland. "Good night, Iceland. I'll see you at the next World Meeting."

With that Germany walked away and back to his home while Prussia bounced up the steps of Iceland's front porch. "Hope you have a guest room for me!"

Iceland smiled and nodded softly, then turned and opened his door. He walked inside and called to his puffin, who immediately started asking who Prussia was and why he was there, all the while Prussia glared and cursed at the puffin, saying he was too awesome to be doubted this way. And while Mr. Puffin and Prussia fought, the smile never left Iceland's face.

* * *

"So, yeah, it's been too long since I last saw you, Icy, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." Denmark smiled softly as he looked down at the teenager in front of him, whom was glaring up at him.

A month had passed since Denmark and Norway had finally gotten together and Iceland had left the house. Sure, Denmark knew Prussia was staying with the teen to ensure he was safe and sound, but that didn't stop him from worrying. This was his little brother, for Pete's Sake!

Denmark was wearing a long, red, long-sleeved shirt that had a v-neck with black dress pants. His stomach was huge now, seeing how he only had three months to go, and he wore black gloves and black high-heeled boots, along with his small hat and blonde wig.

Iceland looked him up and down, all the while Prussia staggered to the doorway after having woken up from Denmark's voice.

He rubbed at his eyes when he leaned against the doorway, but did so more violently when he saw Denmark. Then his eyes were wide as he looked at his awesome friend.

"Denmark?!" Prussia gasped, which made Denmark's own eyes widen.

That's when Iceland noticed that he was also wearing makeup.

"Are you full on cross-dressing now?!" Prussia screeched, hands flying to Denmark's shoulders so he could pull the taller man closer. "Has Norway finally finished the transformation and turned you into a freaking woman?!"

Denmark sighed softly as he shook his head, then slapped Prussia upside the head so hard the albino jumped and hissed away. Iceland smirked as Prussia yowled in pain, then looked up to see Denmark. The blonde had his arms crossed, eyes closed, and was even frowning.

"You are a big jerk, Prussia." Denmark growled softly, all the while Prussia nursed his wound. "I am dressed like this so I don't have to worry about any weird looks. A pregnant woman is normal. A pregnant _man_ is not."

Iceland's smirk didn't falter as Prussia looked up at the blonde with tears in his eyes. Did Denmark really hit him that hard?

"Yeah, but since when do you wear _makeup_? That's so girly and unawesome you even swore to never use it!"

Denmark's frown dropped into an 'o' after Prussia said this, his memory returning. And, yeah, he remembered one specific drunken act in which he had been turned into a woman by England but still swore to his equally female Prussian friend that he would never cake his face in womanly stuff.

After he remembered this, Denmark blushed slightly and turned away from Prussia. "Well, uh... Finland said it'd be more believable if I wore it... And Norway said I looked nice with it... And Sweden actually blushed when he saw me so..."

Iceland shook his head at Prussia's over-dramatic gasp, then looked up at Denmark and spoke before they could continue with the childish banter. "So, Denmark, would you like to come inside? It's getting awfully cold out here."

Now being reminded that the weather outside was cold, Prussia yelped and ran into the home, seeing how he had been dressed in only pajama pants while lacking a shirt and shoes. Denmark chuckled at his friend but still stepped inside and Iceland closed the door behind him.

"So, how are things now, Iceland?" Denmark asked as he turned to the teen, all the while Prussia ran into his guest room and slammed the door shut.

Iceland quirked an eyebrow at the question, as if asking Denmark to elaborate his question. The Dane rolled his eyes, but still elaborated.

"You've had Prussia staying over almost every night. Germany told me. Hasn't he driven you insane yet?" Denmark asked, all the while Iceland smiled softly.

"Not yet. If anything, I think I've driven him just a tad bit sane." Iceland told the Dane, which made him smile brightly.

"That's my lil' bro! Driving the insane sane!" Denmark slapped his back somewhat harshly, then turned around when Prussia's bedroom door opened.

"I hate you both." He said simply before he moved to the kitchen, leaving the Nordics smiling after him.

* * *

"But isn't it a bit weird?" Prussia asked Iceland softly as he closed the door after Denmark, small frown in place.

The Dane had spent the whole day with them and Prussia had to admit it, he had missed his awesome friend. And Iceland even enjoyed the time spent together, so that was good. They had watched TV, played some games, eaten, then Denmark had left because he had a date planned with Norway.

Iceland sighed at his new friend's question, but couldn't help but agree. Prussia did have some point in this matter.

"Both Norway and Denmark look at you as if you were their little brother... Isn't it weird to have your brothers dating each other?"

The Icelandic man shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen, trailed by Prussia. "It's weird, yes. But I don't mind. They're both finally happy. I haven't seen Norway so happy in decades, Prussia."

The Prussian nodded softly because he also knew this, but still shrugged and went to the refrigerator. "Oh well... I just think that them dating is kind of like West and I dating."

Iceland stopped putting everything in its rightful place at this, eyes wide as he thought on the Prussian's words. "... That would be just plain old weird... You two are related, right?"

Prussia shrugged, "From our grandpa? Yeah. From our grandma? I'm not sure."

Iceland nodded and started cleaning up once more, while Prussia sat down on the counter with a banana in hand. "It would still be odd for you two to start dating. You're more brothers than Denmark and Norway ever seemed to be."

The Prussian shrugged once more and pointed his banana at the window in front of him. The deviled Puffin was glaring at him.

"You should cook your puffin."

This sent Mr. Puffin into such a rage that he actually moved to attack Prussia, and Prussia moved to defend himself, all the while Iceland shook his head and walked out of the kitchen.

"Gildbird is awesomer than you, damned Puffin! He would kick your ass all the way to Australia and back again before you could even see it! Ow! Damned bird!"

Iceland looked behind to see Prussia being attacked by his pet, and he couldn't help but smirk at the sight before him. Prussia kind of did deserve it. But his smile faded softly as he thought back on the Prussian's earlier words. Was it weird for Denmark and Norway to date?

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Denmark couldn't help but be slightly nervous. It had been a week since he last visited Iceland and Norway had insisted on going to his doctor to check on the baby. The thing about that was that Denmark didn't have an _actual_ doctor looking over his pregnancy. He had Germany, England, and Prussia making sure everything was good and well._  
_

Also, Norway had said he wanted to know the gender of the baby to be able to buy everything he or she would need. You know, to make sure they would be completely ready by the time she was born. Norway wanted a girl.

But Denmark didn't know if he wanted to know the gender. He'd always liked surprises, shocks, and mysteries. That's why he loved pranks so much, because they came out of nowhere and shocked you either into laughter or anger. He wanted to feel amazed when he first held his child and found out what gender. He just knew that mystery would leave him if he caved in to Norway.

That's why he was hiding in his house's attic at the moment, while twiddling with his phone and keeping as quiet as possible. Sure, it was childish, but he didn't want to go to the doctor. And he didn't want Norway to find out he didn't have a real doctor.

He could hear Norway, Sweden, and Finland calling for him on the lower floor, but he was dead set on not going anywhere today. Nope. He was staying in his comfortable little attic with his fully charged phone until it was too late to go anywhere.

And that plan would have worked. If only Denmark had not forgotten to lock the attic from the inside.

"Maybe I can finally defeat this stupid game..." Denmark remarked quietly as he glared at the screen in front of him, which had annoyingly bright graphics of candy all around.

Maybe today he'd be able to win Candy Crush.

So invested he was in the game that he didn't notice when the ladder to the attic was pulled down and Sweden peeked inside.

"Denmark?" Sweden asked with wide eyes, shocking Denmark so that the shorter blonde yelped in shock and dropped his phone on the floor.

Both men looked at each other with wide eyed expressions, neither speaking because of the shock they had just received, until Denmark gulped audibly and smiled shyly.

"Um... This is not the droid you were looking for?"

Sweden's shock turned into annoyance at the question, so he shook his head and frowned. "What are you doing up here, Denmark? I never knew you were afraid of doctors."

The Swede's tone of voice was as serious as ever, but Denmark could tell he was being teased. So he just grabbed his phone up and huffed. "I am _not_ afraid of doctors. I just..." Denmark's resolve faded as he looked at the dirty, dusty, and cob-webbed attic. He really should clean this place. "Wanted to spend some peaceful time up here."

Sweden's eyebrow quirked at the Dane's words, clearly amused by the Dane. But his amusement angered Denmark. Actually, he was so angry that his cheeks flared up in red and his eyes narrowed dangerously. So, instead of giving the Swede any more chance to be amused, Denmark turned his back to him and started playing on his phone once more.

"You may leave, Sweden." Denmark waved him away, which managed to make him frown softly.

"I'm not your servant, Denmark. You can't call me off just like that."

Denmark rolled his eyes as he concentrated on beating this level of Candy Crush, all the while Sweden rolled his eyes. Denmark had always been a bit arrogant, but he had never been treated like a servant by the Dane. Were the pregnancy hormones finally hitting him?

But, instead of trying to negotiate with the Dane, Sweden just walked up the steps, grabbed Denmark by the collar of his jacket, and started to drag him out of the attic.

"Hey! Sweden! What are you doing?" Denmark gasped as he struggled to free himself from Sweden's grasp, but the taller man was too strong.

Sweden hauled the smaller man up to wrap his arms around his chest, then started to carry the Dane down the stairs.

"Hey! Put me down, you giant ox!" Denmark grouched as he loathed the feeling of being carried in this manner.

He was not some kind of teddy bear! Nor was he a puppy! And Sweden certainly was not some young kid with no strength to carry him in any other way! What was the oaf up to now?

"Stop fighting if you don't want me to carry you bridal style." Sweden growled as he dodged one of Denmark's flying fists.

"I am not some dog to be carried this way, Sweden! Put me down this instant!"

Sweden shook his head and refused to put him down as he reached the bottom of the stairs and started to walk deeper into the house. Denmark was about to start freaking out at what he knew would be his end, but a voice cutting into their argument stopped all his struggles.

"Denmark? Sweden? What are you two doing?"

Denmark looked up from Sweden's arms to find Norway and Finland looking at them with curious eyes. Sweden kept his stoic face as Denmark gasped and started struggling once more, wanting to be put down.

"I am not a five year old child, Sweden! Put me down if you don't want to feel the sting of my ax!" Denmark threatened, feet kicking at Sweden's shins so he would be let down.

Sweden just grunted as he took the hits, then looked at the men in front of them. "I found him hiding in the attic. I don't think he wants to know the gender of your child."

Denmark looked at him with a scandalized face, all the while Finland gasped and Norway narrowed his eyes.

"Sweden, that's kind of out of it, don't you think? I'm pretty sure Denmark wants to know the gender of our child as much as I do." Norway growled softly, glaring threateningly at Sweden.

But the Swede had never been the kind to be fazed by his brothers. So he just shrugged and looked down at Denmark. "What other reason would he have for hiding up on the attic for so long? It's been hours since he disappeared."

Denmark hissed at Sweden, trying to shut him up, but his silent pleas were ignored. It was as if he really were a kid being ignored by the adults as Sweden and Norway spoke, all the while Finland eyed Denmark to make sure there was nothing off about him. This was extremely annoying.

Sweden and Norway glared at each other for a while, until Norway decided Sweden wasn't worth to trouble and looked at Denmark, who had his arms crossed over Sweden's and had his feet dangling over Sweden's mid shin. He looked kind of cute, in a way.

"Denmark, is this true? You don't want to find out our child's sex?" Norway asked, and if his voice dropped and his eyes widened, he knew nothing of it.

Denmark gasped as Norway's face turned from one of stoic calm to one of indecision and doubt, then he shook his head rapidly along with his hands. "Of course I want to find out! It's just that I don't... have... a real doctor looking after me..." Denmark hung his head at this admission, all the while Sweden rolled his eyes.

This wasn't anything new. He already knew that Germany was in place of an OB/GYN and was doing a good enough job.

But this _was_ new to Norway. He had not been as much a part of Denmark's pregnancy as Sweden, so he had not known who he had been going to for all his needs.

"But... You're so far along already... Who have you been going to?" Norway asked with wide eyes, all the while Denmark's whole body hung limp in Sweden's arms.

He was starting to get heavy and Sweden shook him softly. "Don't do that. You're dead weight like that."

Denmark growled at him but still straightened up, then looked at Norway. "Well.. Uh... I've been going to Germany for all of my check-ups. He has been more than happy to check everything."

Norway pursed his lips at the news, then shrugged and went to the phone. "Hey, wait, Norge! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to call Germany and check to see if he's free today to do an ultrasound on you, Babe. You _want _to know, right?" Norway asked as he turned to Denmark, who only smiled broadly and nodded rapidly.

"Of course I do! Call him up! Oh! And can you ask him if Prussia is there? He said he wanted to be there for all my tests." Denmark kept up his broad smile, but inside he was freaking out.

He didn't want to know the sex! But he also didn't want to let Norway down! What was he to do now?

Norway frowned at the mention of the Prussian, feeling that he had no right to impose so much on the family he was creating, but still called Germany and checked.

The blonde had no problem with checking up on Denmark today, seeing how he had not been checked on for almost two whole months, and told Norway to come over right away. And, to the chagrin yet amusement of Norway, he also said that Prussia was currently in his home playing video games against Iceland.

Once he had finished the phone call, he found Denmark still being held tightly by Sweden; even though it seriously looked like a prolonged and kind of hurtful bear hug; and spoke. "Germany can check up on you today, so we're leaving now. Sweden, Finland, you coming?"

And to Denmark's sadness, they all piled into Norway's car and drove to Germany's home.

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Once Denmark got to Germany's house, he was greeted by a hyperactive Prussian dragging him out of the car.

"Denny! How are you, North? You okay? Any reason as to why you called Germany so last minute?" Prussia asked in concern, all the while looking the Dane over.

Denmark managed to smile lightly at him, all the while he nodded softly, "Of course I'm okay, East. No need to worry. Norge and I just want an ultrasound."

Prussia calmed down once Denmark said this, then wrapped his arm around the slightly taller man. "Oh, you remembered I wanted to be around for everything that had to do with the pregnancy!" He yelled happily, which made Denmark chuckle at his glee.

He really _did_ want Prussia to be there, not just because he was an awesome friend, but also because Prussia always found a way to calm him down. It was kind of ironic and confusing, actually, the effect they had on each other when they got serious. They really were an odd pair at times.

"Of course I remembered, East! How could I forget when you made me swear on Germany's life to always call you when this happened?"

There was a gasp from the front door and that was when Denmark looked up to find a shocked Germany glaring at both of them. "You made him... Swear on my life, East?" Germany asked in an almost broken tone.

Prussia sucked in a big breath before he nodded slowly. "I couldn't make him swear on any of his brother's or England... So you were the next best thing..."

Denmark winced at how sad Germany looked, and winced once more at the next question. "Why couldn't he swear on England?"

Now Prussia scratched at the back of his head, looking down at the floor in an ashamed manner. Maybe making Denmark swear on his brother's soul wasn't the smartest thing he had done.

"Well... We couldn't swear on England's soul cause we take him out to drink all the time... And... he's..." Prussia drifted off at Germany's positively broken hearted face, struggling to find the right words.

Denmark sighed and shook his head at his best friend, patted him on the back, and looked at Germany with the most sympathetic face he could muster. "Prussia didn't want me to swear on England's soul because he's a funny angry drunk."

Germany's gasp was actually so loud that Sweden, Norway, and Finland turned to the three of them from their car to see what was going on. Only to find a clearly upset and tearful Germany glaring down at an embarrassed Prussia and a bashful Denmark. What had those two done now?

Norway rolled his eyes, at Denmark's face, then closed his car door. Sweden and Finland followed suit, all he while Germany turned away from the trouble making countries and started to ignore them, instead speaking to the other Nordics.

"Good afternoon, Norway, Sweden, Finland." Germany spoke tensely, which made both Prussia and Denmark hide their faces. "If you will follow me, we can start the ultrasound right now."

Norway nodded at the news, then turned to Denmark, who was hiding his face in Prussia's shoulder, and he couldn't help but a feel a bit of jealousy. Why was Denmark so affectionate towards the Prussian? Why couldn't he be hugging and hiding in Norway's shoulder?

Prussia looked at his brother with sorry eyes, but Germany was clearly ignoring him. Norway didn't know what those two had done to upset Germany so much, but it must have been really bad if Germany was refusing to accept Prussia's apology. Because, even though he hadn't said anything, the Prussian with just his looks could be begging for forgiveness. And Germany usually accepted it easily. What was so different this time?

"If you would follow me." Germany said as he led the Nordics and Prussia through the house, until they reached his 'hospital' room.

Inside there was a bed with an ultrasound machine beside it, a bunch of medical machinery all around, a desk with a computer on it, and even the robes doctors wore. Germany sat down on a chair there was beside the bed and motioned to Denmark.

"If you would please lie down."

Sweden sighed at the German's business tone, feeling that he was being way too tense for something he had done many times before, all the while Finland looked at him in worry. He knew that both Prussia and Denmark could be a handful at times, but he also knew that Germany was the only person on this planet that actually tolerated their stupidity. So he wanted to know just what they had done this time to make him so sad.

Denmark took off his trench coat before he lied on the bed, then pulled up his shirt to reveal his pale stomach. Finland couldn't help but smile warmly as his hand snuck into Sweden's, all the while they looked on as Germany started preparing the gel.

"This will be a bit cold..." He warned, then placed the gel on Denmark's stomach, which made the shorter blonde wince, then he placed the machine and smoothed the gel around. "And there is your baby..."

Denmark turned his head to the side so he could see it, and what he saw made his mood brighten. Prussia gasped loudly at the small child they saw on the machine, all the while Finland felt as if he could cry of happiness. Sweden smiled softly at what he saw, Norway grasped Denmark's hand in happiness, and Germany breathed out.

Seeing everyone in the room so happy made him feel kind of stupid. His brother had just wanted to be a part of this. And, even though his methods of assuring this were a bit extreme and bothersome, he could say he understood Prussia's reasoning. Being able to see a new life being formed... This truly was priceless and beautiful...

The baby moved slightly, just enough so that his hand looked as if it was pressed onto the TV screen, and this made Denmark choke on tears.

"Look at that! He's saying hi!"

Norway nodded and looked down at Denmark, tears in his own eyes. This was his child. His and Denmark's child. They had created new life.

"He's beautiful."

The parents turned their heads to look at Finland, only to find him wiping his tears from his cheeks, all the while Sweden looked at them in restricted glee. "So, are we going to have a miniature Denmark running amok or a miniature Norway glaring at us?"

Denmark smiled at Sweden's question, shook his head, and turned back to the screen.

"I'll bet she'll be a blonde bombshell." Prussia smirked down at Denmark, who pursed his lips at him.

"You are _not_ dating my daughter."

Prussia barked out a laugh at Norway's glare, shaking his head. "Ew! That'd be like dating West or Hungary! And not only would it be that, it would be pedophilic! I'll leave that to France!" Then he looked at Denmark with honest eyes. "But I will be there to run France away when he gets too handsy."

Denmark's smile broadened at his best friend's words, then nodded. "You and I and Gilbird!"

This got a laugh from everyone in the room, then Germany looked at the screen with interest. "I.. Could tell you the sex if you wanted to know..." Then he looked up at the parents and noticed Denmark's alarmed look. "Would you?"

Norway nodded, but Denmark's nod was more unsure. Prussia noticed this, then placed his hand on Germany's shoulder. "Hey, let's not know, West! Don't ruin the greatest mystery on this Earth!"

Germany looked at him with unsure eyes, concerned with what he was doing, but also understanding it. Clearly, Denmark didn't want to know the gender of their child. But Norway did. And Denmark had always been the kind to want to please every single person he liked.

Germany shook his head softly when Norway growled at Prussia.

"We both want to know the gender. Right, Denmark?" Norway asked the man on the bed, who looked at him for a second, then at Prussia, and started to chuckle nervously.

"Um... I-I-I-"

"Of course he doesn't want to know the gender! That's the first thing he told England after the first month's ultrasound!" Prussia yelped, red eyes narrowing as Norway started to glare at him.

"Really?" Norway turned to Denmark, who was looking at anything that wasn't either Norway or Prussia. "Why didn't you tell me this, Denmark? I thought you _wanted_ to know."

Denmark started to blush at this, feeling completely embarrassed and helpless with what was happening, but ultimately sighed and looked down. "I don't..."

Norway's eyes widened in shock and pain at this admission, looking down at Denmark with hurt. Denmark looked away as Norway's hand left his own, understanding why he was so hurt. How could they have a relationship if they weren't being honest with each other? What had happened to trust? Why hadn't he trusted Norway with his feelings?

"I... I'm sorry I pushed you, Denmark..." Norway said softly, feeling extremely angered in himself.

Clearly both Germany and Prussia knew how Denmark had felt. Had he been so blinded with selfishness that he hadn't even been able to pay attention to his lover?

"No, I'm sorry, Norge... I wasn't honest with you."

"We're quite a pair, aren't we?" Norway asked in an amused tone, both his hands finding Denmark's own. "How about this, no more secrets or lies? If we have contradicting thoughts, we'll talk about them and find a compromise. What do you think?"

Denmark smiled up at Norway and nodded happily, feeling elated with this.

Germany sighed softly as both men looked into each other's eyes, having a silent conversation, but smiled with what he saw in the ultrasound. Even though he know knew the couple wouldn't be asking for the gender of the child, he knew it. And he was happy with what he saw.

**Please review.**


End file.
